Gambling With Shadows
by My-Real-Evil-Twin
Summary: I am the only person who can save them, the only one who can save the kingdom. Why me? One: they won't suspect that a girl would be secrectly trained as a Ranger. Two: the only way to beat magic is with magic. OC/ Gilan. OC POV
1. For a While

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Writing once again is yours truly: Marie, Catherine my twin sister will once again be your idea person (but I came up with this idea on my own, so she will have to pull her weight if she wants to be credited). Sorry for those hoping for a Harry Potter Fanfiction like our other ones but we decided to do a Ranger's Apprentice story, our other favorite series! We recommend that the entire series is read, just so that you can understand some of the circumstances that we'll make reference won't keep you much longer but... ***I do advise reading past the first chapter, because this one is short and just sets the scene***. Please REVIEW and tell us what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything John Flanagan wrote in his amazing books. **

Chapter 1

For a While

There was a knock at the door. The man groaned as he pushed out of his chair, his muscles sore and beginning to tell him that he wasn't as young as he used to be. He moved cautiously to the door something was wrong; he might be retired, but his Ranger senses had only become better over the years. Since he was forced to retire, he hasn't received a single visitor: mostly because he lives so far into the woods that it would be nearly impossible to find it. He placed his hand on his Saxe knife, his bow would be no good for close quarter fighting, but at least he wouldn't be unarmed facing this unknown threat. His stomach told him that this wasn't going to be anything like he had ever faced before.

He reached the door and quickly ripped open the door, that way he would have the upper hand in a battle if needed. His grip on the Saxe relaxed slightly when the man in front of him was a simple traveler: weary and unarmed. He didn't completely let go of the hilt as he saw three other men dismounting their battlehorses, but they had the look of soldiers and they were armed with swords tided at their wastes.

"Ranger Beckett?" Beckett nodded suspiciously. The tired soldier shakily handed over a roll of parchment, tied with a black ribbon. "We would've arrived sooner, but it took us..."

"Get to the point." He cut the man off, showing him that he wasn't in the best mood at the moment for prolonged conversations.

"I'm sorry sir, but your son is dead." Beckett's heart skipped a beat. This was the first time in six years he had heard any kind of news from his son. Not since he ran away with that witch. "We were on our way back from Seacliff when we found them. Your son was barely alive when we found him, I only hope his wife didn't suffer, only managed to croak out that you were his father. He handed me the letter then died. I made it our responsibility to bring it to you." Beckett tried to keep his stone hard Ranger grimace on his face but it was a losing battle. One of the knights stepped forward, a large bundle in his arms.

"We also found this hiding in the wreckage." In the soldier's arms was a little girl with dark curly hair, sleeping peacefully. "She was hiding under her mother's body, and we almost missed her." The soldier smiled down at the girl in his arms and without asking went inside the house to lay her down. The other soldiers brought a few more packages and laid them down on the porch. When they were finished they all remounted giving their condolences to the old Ranger, turning to then leave him alone once more.

He slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor. He was alone now and able to grieve for his son. His son was all he had left of his wife, and now they were both gone. It was because of him that he was forced to retire early. His son fell in love with a girl, but he was blind to see what she really was: a witch. Remembering the day they left, was too clear in his mind: the shouting all too clear. There was no such thing as a good witch, and his son couldn't see that he was only trying to protect him. They hadn't spoken a word since. The time apart drove Beckett's world into a dark hole, driving all of his friends away. Crowley was forced to retire him because Beckett became less responsible in his duties, even became reckless. Hiding in the woods where no one could bother him, made him only sourer.

With shaking hands he opened the letter gingerly.

_Dear Father,_

_I know we haven't talked in a while, mostly because I didn't know what to say if we ever did meet again. I hope we will, I miss you. I hate how things ended between us, and I am such a coward for not being able to face you, but I'm sorry that I didn't inherit bravery from you. Someday I will find the courage to face you and ask for forgiveness and I'm sending this letter to you so that you know that I haven't forgotten you and that you might see me knocking at your door someday. _

_I know you might not understand but I do love my Rosetta and I want you to know that I am happy. I have stopped worrying about your approval because nothing can stop me from loving her. I won't say anymore about her because that's not what this letter is about. It has taken me more than four years to figure out how write it but here it goes... You are a grandfather. Her name is Silas and she will be turning five in the spring. I want you to meet her because I want you to be a part of her life. There is so much you could teach her, she's a fast learner and would be a lot easier to teach than me. Even if you slam the door in my face when I come, at least say hello to her first and let her in for a while. _

_Until we meet again,_

_Your son, Ryland_

Beckett shed silent tears. He folded the letter and placed it in his breast pocket, keeping his son's final words close to his heart. He picked up the bundles left by the soldiers and carried them half-heartedly inside. He had lost his son for the second time, but this time there was no chance for a reunion. Everything he had held dear was now lost. He slammed the door shut with his foot, he froze. He nearly dropped the items in his arms because of what was sleeping peacefully on his couch. Placing the items to the side he went and sat on the chair facing the couch.

The girl, no his granddaughter, whimpered slightly in her sleep as if having a nightmare. Beckett delicately placed a hand on her shoulder and she stopped shaking. Her small porcelain face was stained with dirt and tears, exhaustion completely etched on her features. He removed his hand and sat back in his chair.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked the sleeping form. He wasn't looking for an answer because he already knew what he was going to do. He was going to do what his son asked: he would let her stay a while. He couldn't turn his back on family, his own flesh and blood. Not this time.

How he was going to raise a child he didn't know. His beautiful wife raised Ryland, because he was often called away when he was needed as a Ranger. How he was going to raise a little girl, was the harder question.

Silas stirred in her sleep, mumbling incoherent words. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and looked around. Her small legs dangled off the couch as she faced Beckett for the first time. He was shocked by the permanent fierce and erratic look in her wide white-grey eyes. Something in them told Beckett that his life was about to become a lot more interesting.

**Authors' Note: Oooo... That could get interesting. What happens next? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out ;). REVIEW please!**

**Love C & M**


	2. Who You Are

**Authors' Note: Are we nice for giving you two chapters right at the start? I will warn you that we do have school and work, and I am still writing my other story so we apologize in advance for not posting very often. We will finish the story that is a promise we can make, might take a while but it will eventually get there. **

**FYI***our main character will be around Will's age, maybe a little older. Just so you have an idea of the time frame. Not sure if it's between the books, or after the books but we won't be mixing with the books so I don't think it will be that much of a problem (I will have Halt and Will in their task group later on, if that helps). We also apologize if the timing messes up the timing in the books, this is not meant to happen. **

**We love feedback, positive and some constructive criticism it helps. And reviews make us smile for days not to mention that they help us post the next chapter sooner. Happy reading...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of RA**

Chapter 2

Who You Are

I blinked a few times, my eyes getting used to the dark room only lit by the fire nearby. When did I get here? I was in a small room, all alone with just an older man that started looking at me weirdly.

"Who are you?" I asked carefully. Daddy had always told me never to speak to strangers, but if I asked his name, we wouldn't really be strangers anymore.

"My name is Beckett, I'm... I'm your grandfather." Why did he look so sad? Daddy told me that we were going to meet his daddy, did he mean him?

"You're my daddy's daddy?" I asked him. He nodded again still looking sad. I looked around, but I couldn't see him. I couldn't see mommy either? "Where's daddy?" Suddenly, I remembered. _There was an accident. Daddy told us to stay in where we were, and then mommy left me alone. I heard their screams and went to check outside and saw a bunch of men surrounding us with shiny red covered swords. I heard mommy scream as she ran and hugged me. She landed on top of me, but she wouldn't get off. All I could do was cry and scream. _

The entire house shook and I drew my knees in and hugged them crying into them. Mommy and daddy were gone, that's what the other men said too, but I thought they were just lying. Those nightmares were real. I felt arms wrap around me and pulled me close. I didn't even realise that I was screaming. I stopped screaming and hugged the man tightly, crying into his shoulder as he smoothed my hair down comfortingly.

"Shhhhh, everything is all right now, you're safe." He whispered as he held me in his strong arms. Now I know why he was sad, because of the same reason that I was sad. "They're gone now, but I won't let anything ever happen to you."

Five years later (10 years old)

"You can't cry over every single animal that I shoot." I knew he was right but I wasn't going to let him know it. And technically, I wasn't crying. Becky hated it when I cried even though I haven't cried in years. He also hated me calling him Grandpa; apparently Rangers are very sensitive about their age. I crossed my arms and pouted as he pulled his arrow out of the white rabbit. How he had seen a white rabbit in a snow-covered forest, I have no idea. I could only see it now because of the few drops of blood on its fur. "If you want to dig through this snow and eat grass, be my guest. I'll eat this all by myself and I was thinking of a nice warm rabbit stew tonight."

He led the way back to the house, jogging lightly on top of the snow as I stumbled behind him. Well it was easy for him; he wasn't forced to carry everything. I doubt that we even needed half of the stuff he packed; we were only going hunting for the afternoon.

"Pick up your feet Silas; I don't want to be here all night. That's when the wolves come out to hunt." He had finally noticed how far back I was. Of course it was that second that a tree decided to lift up its snow covered roots just to trip me. I landed face first in the snow. I felt a hand grab my collar and hauled me out of the snow and to my feet.

"Well this bag is as big and as heavy as I am, so it's slowing me down! What's in it, and why do I have to carry it?" I complained as he lowered me to the ground.

"It is important to always be prepared." He said.

"Sure, but why do I have to carry it? I mean can't you take at least some of it?" he gave me a small push forwards.

"No." I stuck my tongue out at him behind his back. "I saw that." He stopped and looked over his shoulder, giving me one of his rare mischievous smiles. That was his way of saying that I wouldn't win this conversation. I ran up to him and grabbed his hand smiling at him. Sure, he was grim, and for the most part had a bad attitude, but I was use to it after five years of living with him. We only have each other, and besides I think he may be smiling more and more these days. He told me once that he had tried to train his son to become a Ranger, but he didn't have any of the skills or the talent, and I think that he is secretly happy to have someone to teach his skills to. Well he hasn't yet, but he has said sometimes that I would make a great Ranger.

'_Silas_' I stopped and looked around for whoever called my name, but there was no one in sight. _'Come back to us' _it sounded like it was coming from multiple directions.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Becky. His brows furrowed and looked around, usually he the first one to hear these things.

'_It's time for you wake up now' _

"What are you talking about?" He asked me like I was crazy.

"Shhh," I shushed him hearing the voices again. "Ugh, you made me miss it." He still looked at me like I was going crazy. I took a few steps forwards thinking the voices might have come from further ahead. I placed my hand on the nearest tree, making sure that I didn't trip over its covered roots again. Immediately, my hand felt warm and started to pulse into my core. I took both of my gloves off and placed them on the tree. Through touching the tree, I could sense everything: Beckett standing just a few meters away, the animals in the hollows of the trees sleeping soundly waiting for spring to come again, every branch moved by the wind. I let go of my hands, startled of what just happened. Becky just stood confused, not sure of what to make of this.

'_You need to know who you are' _

"It's the trees." How I knew, I had no idea "They're whispering."

"I was afraid that something like this might happen." Now it was to my turn to be confused and to ask the questions.

Five years later (15 years old)

A branch cracked under my foot and I froze. I hope that he didn't hear that one. I lowered to a crouch and tried to move cautiously through the trees. I peered through some branches and saw him sitting by a warm fire cooking a delicious smelling lunch. I moved slowly towards him, smiling as victory was almost mine. Just a few more steps and... Faster than I thought possible, Becks ended up behind me, grabbed me then flipped me over, and pinned me to the ground.

"Just because you are wearing a cloak that makes you invisible doesn't mean that I can't hear you." He let me go. "Again, but this time no cheating" He held out his own Ranger cloak and reluctantly, I took off mine and swapped cloaks with him. I hated taking it off: it was one of the only things of my mother's that I had. Apparently, Becks was just waiting until I was tall enough to wear it before giving it to me. I headed back to the starting position. "And no using magic!" He yelled, but I already knew his distaste towards magic, even if it was mine. He said that was the reason he didn't keep in touch with my dad was because he thought my mother was a witch. Turns out he was right. Ever since that day in the woods and my powers started awakening, I could do some things that couldn't be explained: by just feeling the earth with my bare hands, I could see and feel everything for miles in each directions, I can control nature to a certain point, and lately when Becks thinks I'm asleep, I have been playing with shadows. For him, I try not using my powers because I think it scares him, but I can't help it. It's a part of me. But for him, I will become the Ranger that we both want; the old fashioned way. This will come with a tedious amount of hard work and Becks constantly telling me what I am doing wrong.

...

"Tell me about the other Rangers?" I asked after a long hard day of training. My muscles ached, but I didn't show any pain on my face. It would take a little while for my body to be use to this type of training. But I could only expect that the training will get harder, especially since I have only been doing real training for a few months now.

"What would you like to know?" I loved seeing the grandfather side of him, when he was no longer my ranger teacher, at the end of the day usually when he had coffee in his hand.

"What do you do exactly as a Ranger? I know what they are able to do, but what do they use it for?" It was a question I had been waiting to be answered for a long time, but never had the right moment. I gave up on waiting and figured now was as good a time as any.

"We are the eyes and the ears of the King." That wasn't really what I expected, but from the look on his face I would have to wait and find out the answer for myself. Of course Becks knew too well of my curiosity and sat back to watch me explode. Not this time, I was prepared.

"Who is or was the best Ranger?"

"That would be Halt." I leaned forwards put my elbows on my knees and rested my chin on my fists. I then waited patiently for him to tell me the story, giving him one of my hopeful pleading looks that usually won him over. He sighed then told me the story of Morgarath and how he planned to take over the kingdom with his Wargal army. Halt lead an Araluen force and basically won the battle single handed.

"So can I come and meet Halt when you leave for the Gathering tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. Every year he left me at the inn with the Innkeeper's wife for a week while he went to his Ranger meeting. Since I was going to be a Ranger, I should be able to come this year, at least that's what I figured.

"No." That was the usual answer I heard, whenever I asked something of him. That or go do it yourself.

"But why not? Shouldn't a Ranger's Apprentice come to a Ranger's Gathering?"

"My dear Silas, it's not because I don't want you to come..." I leaned forwards waiting for him to figure out what he was going to say. "It's because I'm a retired Ranger and technically I'm not supposed to have an apprentice. This year I will go to Crowley and ask him about it. I don't know how he will react once he finds out you're a girl."

"What difference does it make that I'm a girl?"

"There has never been a female Ranger before, so it might take some time for them to get used to the idea."

"What if they say I can't be a Ranger?" That was probably my biggest fear. It was all I wanted to be ever since Becks showed me what a Ranger can do.

"Well not having their permission hasn't stopped me from teaching you before." I smiled and hugged my grandfather, ignoring the fact the muscles in my arms protested greatly against the movement.

"Thanks Becks." I whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

...

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" I asked Becks again. His horse Celeg was already packed with all his gear, ready for the week ahead. He raised his eyebrow. It couldn't hurt to ask, again.

"Goodbye Silas." He mounted his horse and pulled the cowl over his head. I patted Celeg's muzzle and he whinnied sadly. I had started to bond with Becky's horse because I didn't have one of my own yet.

"See you later Becks." I waved as he rode away.

"Since I only have you for a week my dear, we have to get started right away." Out of everything, Mrs. Padavick was the one thing I feared, her and her instruments of torture. She grabbed my hand and dragged me inside the inn.

Mrs. Padavick wasn't a bad person; in fact we got along pretty well, for the most part that is. She made it her main priority, with the time she had, to teach me everything about being a girl. Once she scrubbed every inch of me (I wasn't dirty, but she wouldn't listen to my protests), she dried me off and strapped me into a corset.

"Does it have to be so tight?" All of the air was squeezed out of my lungs as she tightened the laces. I was fine with simply binding my chest, but this was ten times worse and ten times tighter.

"Oh stop your whining Silas. When you're with your grandfather you can certainly dress like a boy but not while you're in my house." She slipped a dress with ugly frills over my head, coloured in faded pinks and yellows. If she didn't have such horrible taste in fashion, I might not be so appalled, I had seen some of the dresses the girls wore in town and some were rather pretty. "It's not that bad." She placed me in front of a mirror. Yes, it really was that bad. I smartly held my tongue. Mrs. Padavick picked up my clothes from the ground bundling them up in her arms. I felt naked without my weapons. I discretely hid my Saxe, in the folds of the dress. It was the only weapon I was able to grab before she passed my gear to her husband for safekeeping. Apparently, women aren't supposed to have weapons.

"Mrs. Padavick?" I combed through my long dark hair with my fingers still wet from the bath.

"Yes dear?" She was still picking up my belongings so they could be washed.

"I was wondering... Could you teach me how to do my hair? Becks keeps on telling me to get it out of the way or else he will chop it off with his Saxe knife." I asked timidly, never asking her help for anything feminine before. Her face widened into the biggest smile and I hoped that meant a yes.

Did I mention how much I hated being a girl? Sure, I got some useful tips of how to braid my hair and get it out of my face. The parts I that made me absolutely miserable was the manners, the etiquette, the pinchy shoes, the lunches out with other women talking about nothing than how each other looked beautiful. If she didn't take my cloak, I could be invisible right now instead of another one of her tea parties with her old friends. I wouldn't be that bad if they just let me alone to my own thought, but no. It seemed like every few seconds they had to tell me how pretty I was because I would forget like I had nothing past a pretty face.

I collapsed face first onto my bed. I was seriously going to have to work some magic, so next year I wouldn't be left behind. Becks should be coming either tonight or tomorrow, and I couldn't wait to get out of this place. It has been a full week of doing nothing but sitting up straight and sipping tea. Becks is going to complain about me getting soft. Pretending to be someone I'm not is way harder than a full day of Ranger drills, including the extra night training after that. Suddenly, something caught my eye. I rolled off my bed and went to the wardrobe. I opened the doors all the way, pushed away all the frilly dresses until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out the ice blue dress wondering why I didn't see this one before. Compared to the others this one was kind of plain. It was long and flowing, comfortable looking even. I torn off the lacy dress that Mrs. Padavick chose for me and slipped into the blue one. It had long sleeves, but they were loose so I could actually move my muscled arms in them. The wide brown belt at my waist was familiar to the belt I wore as a Ranger. The light fabric allowed for ease of movement and didn't make me over-heat in this summer weather.

"I was wondering when you were going to find that?" I turned around and Mrs. Padavick was standing in the door looking at the dress I was wearing. "That was my daughter's dress, many years ago." I felt a little awkward not knowing if that meant I had to take it off or not because of sentimental value. "After I made it she took one look at it and threw it in the back of her closet, saying that she would never be caught dead wearing something that plain."

"I don't know about her, but this is my favorite out of all of them." I wondered if she had made anymore 'plain' ones because I wouldn't mind wearing those.

"Take it as a gift then."

"Oh no, I couldn't..."

"Please this dress won't do me any good other than hang in the back of that wardrobe." I smiled my thanks knowing that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

I tapped my fingernails on the counter of the table wishing I had my own cloak, so I could blend in to the corner of the room. Mrs. Padavick lent me one of her black cloaks, but it did nothing but attract attention from the other people in the tavern, most of whom were men having their first drinks of the night. I had to wait another hour for supper, which meant an hour of my stomach growling for the food being prepared by Mrs. Padavick in the kitchen. When was Becks going to get here? I couldn't take sitting any longer. I snuck out of the tavern, secretly bending the shadows to hide me from curious eyes so I could slip out unnoticed. I breathed in the fresh air, finally something that I was familiar with. Being cooped up inside for a week was felt more like a prison than anything else. Mrs. Padavick would freak if she knew I was out by myself, but she won't be hearing about this from me. All I had to make sure was to be back before supper is served and she will never know.

I pulled my hood up, not that it did much except cover my hair. I can't wait for Becks to come back and to wear my own clothes including my nice and warm cloak. I took one glance back to make sure no one was following me and I headed down the street. I went down the main roads; people could be seen in their homes settling down for the evening meal. I felt more comfortable with the long shadows from the setting sun; I felt I could hide better in them, not really as well without my cloak or even a ranger cloak. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end, it was the Ranger's sixth sense that told me someone was following me. If I had been training for more than a few months, then that sense would've picked up long before they got even close. I pretended to drop something and bent to the ground. The second my fingers touched the earth, I could tell that the man behind me was close, but I could also tell that there were two other men walking straight towards me.

It was too late to run I knew that, they had me cornered against a wall. Becks would be lecture me for hours and ask me how I could be so stupid to let them get so close. Anything they had planned was going to be a piece of cake compared to what Becks will make me do once he finds out.

"What is a pretty lady such as you walking the streets all alone at this time of night?" One asked sweetly and I raised an eyebrow at him, did he really think that I was really that incapable of handling myself? Well if I was anything like the women in this town, I probably would be making the same assumption, which also means that they have done this before.

"You look a little lost, maybe we can help you find your way back." Even from a few steps away, I could smell the reek of alcohol on their breath.

"What make you think I'm lost?"

"We've been watching you for a while and you don't really look like you know where to go." Without moving too much, I fumbled in my cloak to the small of my back where I kept my Saxe knife, which was tucked into my belt. The real question was how am I going to deal with all three at once and to make sure that I don't accidently kill them or expose my magic. They continued to move closer, my mind was racing. What if I...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A low voice said, "One more step and this arrow will go straight through your thick head." We all looked, but I was the only one who mostly see the hooded figure concealed in the shadows. A Ranger with his cowl pulled down over his face, an arrow knocked and pulled to half draw and the most wonderful sight I have ever seen. Sure Becks was going to kill me later, but I was in no way ready to handle a situation like this smoothly. The men were startled backwards when he exited the shadows. Swiftly, he came and put his arm around me, and escorted me away from the scene, but not without casting a devious smile to the men.

"You couldn't have gotten here any sooner?" I asked him, "How long does it even take to get back?"

"How did you know I was coming, I just decided to grab a meal from the local tavern not ten minutes ago." That was where I realised my mistake. How I had not noticed that it wasn't my grandfather's voice, but someone a lot younger? I guess I was just waiting for the only Ranger I knew to show up.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." I said sheepishly, I little embarrassed not to have noticed earlier.

"Don't worry about it." He laughed. "Where are you headed?"

"The inn."

"Great, then you can tell me what's good."

Before I entered, I checked to make sure that there was no Mrs. Padavick pulling out her hair because I was missing. I relaxed when there was no sign of her and I led the Ranger to my table in the back corner. Once settle down and coffee in hand, he took off his hood. I had to bite my tongue from gasping. Under the hood, I would have never guessed was the most handsome face I had ever seen. His short light brown hair and smiling eyes were something that I would never expect from a Ranger. He looked only a few years older than me. Of course, I had only seen Becks, but compared to the other males I had seen, he was by far the only one that made my stomach flutter.

"I'm Gilan by the way." He offered his hand, still smiling.

"Silas" I shook his hand, but didn't want to let it go.

**Authors Note: OMG she met Gilan! He will be in the next chapter so don't worry. If you know my writing style you will know to worry after that because I like to prolong things so he might not be in the story until later. There eventually will be romance/ drama between them but that is a while away. Gilan in my story is only about five years older than her. Because cliff-hangers are my favorite way to end chapters, I'll start you off with a small one. Again just wait until we get further into the story. **

**If you have any questions about the story feel free to ask PM us or leave it in a review and we'll answer them at the bottom of next chapter :). Review please!**

**Love, C&M**


	3. What Needs to Be

**Authors' Note: Hey guys! Guess what I am in a procrastinating mood, from homework that is. That is why I was able to finish typing two chapters both over 5000 words in less time that it normally takes me to do one. I really love this story and how it is all coming together (of course you guys will just have to wait and see it come to life). I am having so much fun writing this story that I am probably go to start the next one as soon as I post this one. Hopefully you guys like it as much as I do. Leave a review and tell us what you think, we also love ideas and do take them into consideration. If you give us an idea that we use we will dedicate the chapter to you as a thank you. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own any of the world or characters JF created. **

Chapter 3

What Needs to Be

Regrettably, I had to let go of his hand. If I held any longer I knew he would be able to see the heat rising to my cheeks. Lucky for me, I was raised by a Ranger; the masters at remaining emotionless. Not that I have mastered it yet, but I could get away with it because I was a girl, the only advantage of being one, in my opinion.

"Who are you expecting?" Gilan's question caught me off guard, which only a ranger could do.

"What do you mean?" I asked not sure was he was asking.

"I'm asking which Ranger you are meeting here, because no one feels safe when a Ranger comes even if they help save their life. Yet you walked up to me relieved that I showed up accusing me of being late. No one trusts Rangers unless you're royal, high class or if you know one personally." He said in a hushed tone, not wanting to attract attention to us. I would've had to ask him to speak up, except Becks had helped me fine tune my listening skills.

"You didn't save my life."

"Oh, my apology," He said sarcastically, "May I ask how you were going to fight off three men with only a Saxe knife?" I glared at him, but he simply smiled at me. Why do Rangers always have to point out how I'm wrong? Truthfully, I could've handled those, guys but I would've had to resort to magic and that could turn out badly. Gilan was saved from some unladylike words that were forming at my lips when Mrs. Padavick came to our table with plates of food balanced on her hands.

"Good evening sir," She smiled sweetly at Gilan, and then looked at me with an approving look. "I hope I wasn't wrong to assume that you wanted some food?"

"No, you were right." He said pleasantly. "Thank you." I tried so hard to see if I could put thoughts into other people's heads so I could tell her to leave, but I doubt it worked.

"There you go Silas." She smiled at me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Can I interest you in some dessert; we would have to start now if you wanted any." Gilan graciously accepted and Mrs. Padavick with her hand on my shoulder forcefully pulled my shoulders back trying not to make it look as if she was telling me to have proper posture. "Of course I don't have to ask you Silas." She smiled to herself then finally left not without giving me a wink that I knew Gilan could plainly see.

"Is that your mother?" Gilan asked politely when she left.

"No, she's just taking care of me until my Grandfather gets back."

"So is your Grandfather the Ranger then?" He asked, arching an eyebrow and taking another bite of his food.

"Yes." I said plainly, wanting him to have to work for information.

"Could you tell me his name?"

"You'll find out soon enough, he's supposed to meet me here tonight." I smiled coyly at him. And I could see he was raking his to try and figure out who it could be.

"You're serious?" I asked him in disbelief. We pushed our empty plates aside, feeling a little full after the meal. "You were trained by Halt?!" People looked at our table when my voice went a little louder than expected, well, what was expected for a lady. He smiled and nodded. I managed not to bombard Gilan with all questions I was curious with. So I simply asked one that could answer a few at a time. "What is he like?" I rested my elbows on the table and place my chin in my hands giving Gilan the look I normally gave Becks when I wanted something from him. He furrowed.

"Whatever idea you have about Halt, forget it because he is nothing close to it." What does that mean? Apparently my face was easy to read because Gilan continued. "He is very grim, does not relinquish in his fame. That's the best I can describe him. You'll have to ask your grandfather to introduce you one day and you'll see." I wonder if I would be able to convince Becks, probably not.

"Sorry to interrupt," Mrs. Padavick said as she cleaned up our plates. "Dessert won't be ready for a little while. You two should get up and dance while the minstrel is still fresh." She pointed to the other side of the room where a few other couples were dancing to the melody. I tried to tell her go away and stop trying to force us together, but she ignored me. "You wouldn't mind would you Ranger? Silas just learnt this week and doesn't get the chance to practice that often."

She forced me up and again fixed my slumped shoulders. Gilan, too nice to say no the pushy inn lady, nodded and led me to the dance floor.

"You don't have to do this you know." I said hoping that he would get the hint that I didn't want to dance.

"Are you kidding? Saying no to the person handling my dessert would be very unwise." He said jokingly.

"She wasn't wrong when she said I just learnt this week. So I hope you don't mind me stepping on your toes."

"Then I won't have to apologize for every time I step on yours."

Compared to having Mrs. Padavick as a partner, Gilan actually wasn't that bad. Well he didn't tell me that every step I took was wrong and that I would have to start from the beginning again. Of course we gave up on the tricky steps of the folk dance and ended up stepping side to side. Our held hands didn't feel awkward anymore, nor did his hand on the small of my back. As soon as we stopped worrying about trying to do the steps and simply enjoyed each other's company it wasn't that bad. It was actually really enjoyable. We smiled at each other, his eyes sparkling in the reflection of the fire. Suddenly, he returned to his emotionless ranger face and dropped his hands, looking straight over my shoulder.

"Beckett." That was the one word I hoped wouldn't come out of Gilan's mouth.

"Gilan." Becks returned the greeting.

"Oh look," I said, pointing at our table trying to avoid what I knew was going to happen next. "Dessert is served."

Becks didn't say a word. He simply stared with a grim face at Gilan from across the table. Gilan, I guess, was used to grim faced Rangers, so he sat comfortably under Beck's unwavering gaze. If Gilan doesn't eat his dessert soon I am going to eat it. How can they just sit and stare at each other without moving? This is killing me just watching! Mrs. Padavick strolling to our table was a sight I thought I would never be thankful for.

"Ranger Beckett, I trust your trip was alright." She smiled sweetly to him. "Don't worry I kept your granddaughter safe while you were away." Gilan snorted, and I glared at him. Becks pretended not to notice.

"Thank you Claudia. What do I owe you for your troubles?" Becks asked but he already knew the answer.

"You owe us nothing Ranger. This is merely payback for what you have done for us." She smiled, forced my shoulders back again and left to attend her other customers. I tried my best to hide in the pathetic cowl this fancy cloak gave me, but there was no hiding from Becks.

"What did you do this time?" He asked in his low voice.

"I had it under control." I retorted. Becks of course didn't believe me. He looked to Gilan and I knew I was in for it.

"What did she do?" Becks asked Gilan ignoring my glare.

"She just had a little trouble handling some drunken ruffians." Gilan said modestly.

"Now you're getting a King's Ranger to lie for you?" Becks said, but I could hear a slight bit of sarcasm in his voice. I hid my face on my folded arms that rested on the table, knowing there was no way I could win, not with someone else watching. "Don't even try to be modest Gilan; you can't fool me, not with this at least. I do believe thanks are in order."

"Don't worry, I didn't do much more than what we normally do."

"What am I going to do with you Silas? Now you have put me in debt with another Ranger." He said.

"And yes, you've told me a thousand times, never have a debt unpaid because they'll come back asking for a favor eventually." I mumbled into my arms. I heard a clink of coins being tossed on the table. Becks was paying his debt to Gilan. He smartly didn't refuse because he had probably heard the same thing when he was just an apprentice.

"We'll be heading off now." Becks announced, but really, only Gilan could hear. Like a gentleman Gilan stood up and pulled back my chair so I could get out. I gave him a half smile knowing that was all I could afford with Becks standing a few steps away and it was the only kind of goodbye I think Becks wouldn't give me a hard time with. Gilan and Becks shook hands briefly before we turned to go. We stopped by the counter and retrieved my bags, which Becks carried as if he was pretending I was actually a lady. I turned back once more and snuck a wave and a last look at Gilan knowing that Becks probably wouldn't let me see him again. Boys and Mrs. Padavick was one thing; boys with Becks were something else entirely.

Five years later

I took a deep breath, trying not to let frustration overcome my mind. Target, around two hundred meters away, easy. Cold wind coming in from the south, also easy. Levels in the terrain, I learnt how to deal with that years ago. One more breath and I rapidly drew, knocked and fired the grey shafted arrow with the long bow. My muscles were stiff from the strain, overworking them again. Meaning another one of Becks' remedies, this usually ended up with me having to jump in the ice cold river to keep the pain down. It was a perfect shot. That is, if I was aiming for something half way between the target and I. I resisted the urge to snap the bow on my knee, knowing that Becks would just have me make another one which will end up with weeks of agonizing splinters from shaping the bow.

"Can't I just use the recurve bow?" I whined to Becks who looked rather cosy as he supervised from the porch chair with a cup of steaming coffee in hand. What I wouldn't give to have one sip to fight off this cold autumn's warning.

"No." He said between sips. "If you want to..."

"Yes, yes I know." I cut him off, something he didn't like. "If I want to be accepted as a Ranger then I have to be able up to Ranger standards." Apparently, I couldn't be formally presented to the Ranger's corps until I could prove I was just as capable as the men. Crowley didn't say that Becks couldn't teach me, but he couldn't exactly say no. Most of the Rangers probably would freak out if there was a female Ranger.

"That's why there hasn't been a female Ranger before. They aren't physically strong enough to pull and hold a full draw of the long bow." I rolled my eyes at him. I knew this already, he's told me what seems like every day. I have every other criteria of a ranger filled: knife throwing, tracking, map detail, my tactics needed some work, but they weren't half bad. I have everything except the bow. Of course some of the skills needed to be smoothed out, but that would only happen when we go to the Ranger corps meeting. And I might add that I am still not allowed to attend. While normal Rangers would be finishing their training I'm still not anywhere close to being done. Not only do I have to work twice as hard as any man, but I have to work twice as long, where is the fairness? If Becks would just let me use the recurve, I would probably shut up about it and stop giving him headaches as he so claims.

I fell straight forwards catching myself at the last second and started doing push ups, I would just have to get stronger. Mrs. Padavick complained more each year when I was left in her care; none of her dress fit me because my arms had more muscles than a normal girl's, so she had to make new ones for me. It did work out in my favor because they were mostly plain, but she was very vocal in saying that a respectable lady shouldn't have to lift more than a pot filled with food for a husband, as she tried matching me up with, so I would have one. I didn't have time to start looking for a husband or even think about settling down and having a family, where's the adventure in that? Well I've never really had an adventure, but when I'm a Ranger that will change.

I tried several more times with the massive bow, the attempts didn't improve. I even checked my accuracy with my recurve bow, but I knew that was fine; I just wasn't strong enough. Becks gave me more exercises for me to perform and I did them diligently, without a single complaint. It would still be a while until I could wield that weapon, I couldn't even see the light at the end of the tunnel. It was a tiring day, and of course Becks made me finish by making him supper. I could barely lift the pot onto the stove to boils the water for some stew, my muscles protested every time they had to work. As long as I didn't voice my agony out loud, Becks wouldn't get to give me his lecture about his thoughts of me wanting to be a Ranger.

I slumped onto a chair next to the fire, finally feeling like I was beginning to thaw out. I tried massaging the kinks out of my arms, but cringed every time I touched them.

"You know it's not good to overwork your muscles." Becks said in his soft voice when he's talking to me as my grandfather.

"Aren't you the one who is always pushing me so I can get stronger?" I retorted, most just bitter because of how the pain throbbed throughout my body. He took one of my arms and started rubbing them. I tried not to cringe when he dug deep into the sore spots, and believe me, there were a lot of them.

"If you damage your muscles you won't be able to do anything, well maybe you'll be able hold up dainty little teacups, pinkies out and everything." I scowled at him. He knew how much I hated spending time with Mrs. Padavick while he was away. It's annoying how he doesn't think I could handle being alone for a couples days, I am a fully trained Ranger, well mostly, Rangers are supposed to be able to think and rely on his own self because they work alone. Truly, I think he is just scared what I might do if I am alone with no one to keep an eye on me. "Go to the river and soak."

"Are you kidding me?"

"It's either you freeze for a few minutes or you will not be able to do anything tomorrow." I hated how he was right. I took a warm blanket from my room, the same one I used last week when I was sent to the river to cool off. The river was a few minutes' walk away from the house, but it always felt longer coming back. I secretly liked it when Becks sends me. Not the freezing my butt off trying to get the swelling down, but it did give me some time alone, and in the moonlight darkness there was also no one to watch. At the river's edge, I bent down and felt the ground beneath my fingers. I closed my eyes and I could feel the energy in the earth, I could see for miles through my fingertips. No one was around so it was safe. I undressed down to my chest wrap and my first pant layer, just in case anyone did decide to come this way. Besides I would need some protection from the cold. I dipped a finger in and shivers shot up my arm, as I suspected it was ice-cold, but it wasn't cold enough to freeze me to death. 'Might as well get this over with.' I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and dived into the water. Ice water hit my skin and knocked the air out of my lungs, all of my muscles seized almost stopping me from returning to the surface. Luckily, it was shallow and I could stand up to refill my lungs. I held my chest, shivering in the cold. I start counting down in my head, but five minutes always takes longer in here than normal. I kept moving my fingers and toes just to keep the circulation going. I flexed my fingers open and closed admiring how the trees mimicked the movement. If only I had the ability to heat up this water, that would be fantastic. This was the only spot that I could practice my magic without having any eyes watching, especially the sceptical Beck's. The trees don't really whisper to me anymore, I think Becks might've tried telling them not to help me while I was training. They grew softer over the years as I learnt how to use my magic, and they only helped teaching me how to perfect my skills. I cast a shadow aside that was covering the moon's rays, hoping that they could provide warmth like the sun does.

I soaked until I could no longer feel anything, nothing except the freezing air on my face. Shivering with each step but I couldn't walk faster, my legs wouldn't allow it. My world shook in my eyes from shivering. My trembling hands did the best they could to dry my wet skin off. My legs started to spasm, and I felt myself falling to the ground. Instinctively, my hands shot out and stopped my fall and the earth trembled under the impact. That was weird. I doubt that I'm heavy enough to cause an earthquake even for that slight second, but that had never happened before. Pushing off the cold leaf covered ground; I brushed the dirt that stuck to my still wet skin as best as I could. There was no way I was going back inside the river tonight. At least this will be the last time I can go in the river before it freezes over. I simply wrapped the blanket around my shoulders, grabbed my clothes, pulled on my socks and boots: there was no way I was going to walk back barefoot. I stumbled along through the trees, the shadows moved out of my way so I could see the leaf covered ground clearly. I finally reached the house, ignoring Becks complaints because I was dripping water on his floor. I changed into dry loose clothing wrapped another blanket around my shoulders and sat back down in front of the fire. Becks handed me a mug filled with hot water; it wasn't coffee, but it would help me to warm up.

It was quiet in the room just the crackle of the wood in the hearth. It wasn't uncomfortable. We've always had a strange relationship. He's half my mentor and half my grandfather, and there has never been any sort of mix between the two. I've gotten used to it over the years, mostly because I don't remember being raised any differently. I shut out all memories that I had before I met Becks, mostly because I didn't want the nightmares to return. I guess I won't really get to know a normal life. But who said that a Ranger had a normal life or even wanted one?

"You need to get a handle on that earthquake." Becks said between sips.

"It was an accident, I swear!" And of course he didn't believe me, not when magic was involved. He raised an eyebrow, silently telling me that I better have a better excuse than that. "I slipped and hit the ground; I didn't even know I could do that." His eyes bore down on me. "It won't happen again." I said begrudgingly. Actually, it had happened before, only a few times. When I was a young girl and the memories of my parents slaughter haunted my dreams. I would wake up screaming, the whole house felt like it was shaking, and Becks would come and hold me in his arms until I woke up fully and calmed down. I didn't realise it then, but it was the same as tonight. I had forgotten about that, mostly because I tried so hard blocking those memories and it was easiest just to forget everything all at once.

I will admit that I wasn't the easiest person to raise, and I do give Becks some credit. First he gets a little girl who went through something immensely traumatic; there are even soldiers who have come back from war with half their minds from witnessing something similar. Not to mention that this little girl can do magic and that you have to keep her from hurting herself and make sure no one knows about it. When it came to magic, I kept a tight lip. He would blame me even if it was an accident and I learnt that many years ago. I drank the rest of my hot water, kissed Becks on the cheek and crawled into bed. As expected, it took me a lot longer to fall asleep because of my inability to warm up on my own at the moment.

Winter winds turned into snowflakes falling from the sky, it took a few months, but they covered the world piling up on the ground until it was knee-high. Tracking was the only part about winter I liked, footprints in the wet snow made my job easier. That couldn't be said for everything else, well a Ranger's work is always harder in the winter because we have to add freezing night and day to the mix. Almost being a full ranger meant that I was perfectly capable with handling the cold, that didn't mean I had to like spending some nights outside while Becks was nice and warm in his bed. Unfortunately, I am not a full Ranger yet, so that meant I still had to do every hard drill that Becks threw at me. Attempting to pull a longbow to full draw was impossible with a stiff and nearly frozen bow.

I blew hot air on my fingers, holding my bow under my arm trying my best to unthaw my fingers, again. I grabbed an arrow, nocked, aimed and fired within seconds. The cold string felt like it was cutting into my fingers after practicing for a few hours, and in a few more tries I think I might start to bleed. Once again my shot flew short, even worse than it had last week. Sleeping in the snow did not help strengthen my resistance as Becks says; more like freeze my muscles so they can't move. Being woken up before the sun won't help put me in a better mood. Becks was right to be hiding in the house at the moment, I tend to be bad-humoured and cranky in the mornings. I gave up with this drill, slinging my bow back over my shoulder; I wouldn't be able to do this any longer on an empty stomach, without snapping the bow in half. I trudged through the snow, and shook like a dog on the dry porch getting all the snow off. I would just have to deal with Becks wrath, but anything was better than the cold. I opened the door a crack slipping silently in. Avoiding him was also a possibility, but highly unlikely. Putting my affects on the hooks, I was stopped by someone clearing their throat. I slowly turned around and Becks was standing in the kitchen with an undistinguishable emotion on his face.

"Morning Becks." I said as sweetly as I could manage. "I'm cold and wet and tired and not in a good mood." I gave up with the pleasantries, and slumped into a kitchen chair.

"I can see that." Then Becks did something strange. In front of me he placed a plate filled with food and poured me a mug with coffee. I eyed him suspiciously. He brought his own breakfast to the table and sat down across from me. "Is there something in your eye?"

"What did you do?" I glanced briefly at the plate in front of me, and then back to him.

"I wouldn't poison my own granddaughter."

"Then what do you want?" Usually, after a hard morning of training he would force me to cook the breakfast. And I would murmur under my breath how he would become fat if he continues to do nothing, not that I would get away with it.

"We have to go to town today." He said quietly. My eyes widened in horror, I knew this was too good to be true.

"No, I'm not going."

"Not an option. Stop being such a girl."

"That's why I don't like going! Because I actually have to act and dress like a girl! Do you have any idea how uncomfortable a corset is? No, because you're a man!" From under his chair he pulled out a box and passed it over to me. I looked inside and it was awful. A woolen dress that would do nothing but make my skin itch for god knows how long after. "I'm not wearing the corset because I won't be able to do it up." I said after finding one in there.

"Mrs. Padavick apparently made you a special one so you have no excuse."

"Can't I just pretend that I'm a man? That would be less painful and not to mention a lot easier."

"No because people know that I have a granddaughter, not a grandson." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest like a kid. "People in this village like to talk, and if we give them the least amount possible to talk about the better it will be for us." I could complain all I wanted, but I knew he was right, that was the main reason he sent me to Mrs. Padavick was so I knew at least how to pretend to be a girl. Defeated, I ate silently with a glare on my face.

Mrs. Padavick had made a corset specially me. She made sure that I would have no excuse, minus it being uncomfortable. Becks also said that we would be stopping for lunch at her inn so I wouldn't be able to pretend that I wasn't wearing it. I tied it tight: the ties at the side probably made this even more difficult to make. I kept on my warm leggings; no one would be able to see them under the olive green dress. At least she made this one plain with no ruffles, well mostly plain. She made the shoulders poufy so people would just think it was the dress and not my arms that were larger than normal. I tied the black belt around my waist, tying it tight to make my waist smaller not that I needed it from the Ranger training. Apparently women went without breathing so their corsets could make their waist smaller, apparently something they did to attract men. I let my hair down, the only time that Becks wouldn't complain about it. Lastly, I pulled on my soft soled fur boots, wrapping a thin rope around so they wouldn't fall down.

"Are you ready yet?" Becks yelled through my door.

"If I was actually a normal girl this probably would take longer!" I retorted. I walked out of my room, tucking my knives into my belt at the back. I grabbed my mother's warm dark blue velvet cloak and threw it over my shoulders. Without putting on the hood it would look relatively normal, and at a distance the little silver threads would look like the night sky. Becks didn't like it because once I hid my face under the shadow of the cowl I could almost disappear, it was even better at night. Becks tried it once but nothing happened, blamed it on my witch of a mother and threw it in my face. I didn't care, it was better than his Ranger cloak, not to mention I had only been practicing with one of his because I wasn't allowed one yet. I smirked at him before following him outside.

He only let me ride Celeg once we were close enough for people to see us. That was one other thing I didn't have, a Ranger horse. Becks didn't even bother get a normal horse because that would just waste of training. All of this will have to wait until I can prove to the Corps that I am perfectly capable of joining them. Just as I was pretending to be a lady, Beckett also put on his fake gentleman charm that only the Rangers, the Padavicks and I knew that he didn't have. He reached up and lifted me down by the waist when we were inside the village. With Celeg in tow in grabbed his arm and we walked further in. Secretly, I kind of like doing this, we rarely act like we stand each other, let alone enjoy each other's company. Not that either of us would admit it.

As usual, we made our way through the village, so we could shop inwards then move out and get away faster. We rounded the corner and were stopped by a mass of people; more people than I thought lived in this tiny village. We squeezed our way through so we could see what was going on, people cleared room. It was mostly due to everyone backing away once they saw Becks standing behind them. I was pushed to the front by the easily intimidated people. My feet not used to having something in front started tangling around my ankles. I tripped on the hem of my skirt and felt myself falling forwards. I swear I thought I was going to fall face first, but instead I felt a pair of arms grab from the side me around the waist.

**Authors' Note: Oooo who could it be? So a bit of Gilan in this chapter, I laughed so hard when writing that scene. Every time Mrs. Padavick came around, that was my favorite part. What's yours? I hope everyone understands everything so far, if not please tell us and we'll do our best to clarify. Review because it helps us update faster!**

**Love, C & M**

Yolande- thanks for the review!

FarmersDaughter- Yes she is going to have magic if chapter two and three didn't answer it for you. Thanks for the review!

K. Bradshaw- I know what you mean. I want to create a realistic character within this world giving her the ability to do anything without a limit would just be fake and boring. Thanks for the review!

I'm the sap- I kind of like this story better than my other one (don't them that, also it's kind of a boring part that I'm writing but it has to be done) I love Gilan too! But it'll be a while before they're actually together. People can't just fall in love in one chapter, it's too unrealistic. Thanks for the review!

Athena's Warrior- Becks' son was murdered by the side of the road, and it actually does play a part later on and will be explained on. No Jenny isn't really a factor in my story, maybe Gilan will say something about how it ended but that might be all. Thanks for the review!

Slbann- Thanks for the review!


	4. Fair Facade

**Authors' Note: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. It's is up because I really love procrastinating so I hope I passed the tests that I didn't really study for. I can't wait for this story to play out. Hope you like it. Leave a review and tells us what you think! Until then... happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Ranger's Apprentice.**

Chapter 4

Fair Facade

Beck I know would be lecturing me about my clumsiness later, and how I had almost all the attention. So much for keeping a low profile.

"Careful miss." The man said who was holding me in his arms. He put me back on my feet making sure I was steady before letting go. I had to grab a hold of him a second time because the snow piled up around the scraped performing area was a bit slippery. I gave him a half smile and murmured thanks. "Some of these tricks can be a bit dangerous if you get too close." He smiled sweetly at me and gave me a wink with his dark brown eyes before turning back to the street performers. Backing up to the level of the crowd, I found myself surrounded by girls who wanted to know everything about the few seconds they just witnessed. Being a normal girl I probably would've squealed in delight with them. But I had no idea how to act normal around these boy crazy girls, so I smartly acted shy and kept my mouth shut.

"You are so lucky." One said dreamily. For what? Almost falling on my face. He just happened to be right next to me and so I didn't completely embarrass myself.

"He is so dreamy." Another said, starring the dark hair man that had caught me that was announcing the next performer. He was handsome I could admit, he had messy black hair and was unshaven giving him a dangerous look to him, a man only good for fantasies. Not one that would make a good husband unless you liked travelling around without a permanent home, and definitely not a man that could handle a Ranger. I merely nodded and smiled at their comments.

"He's looking at you again." One whispered in my ear and I looked up and saw that they were right. He caught my eyes and smiled again. The sixth sense that developed with my Ranger training told me that Becks was close enough to hear and see everything. Meaning that I would get another talking to about men and their intentions, I would rather have stay with Mrs. Padavick for an extra week then go through that again.

"Of course he would choose you; he would have to be blind to choose one of us before you." One pouted. It was as if they thought he was for sure going to court me. He said one sentence to me for God's sake because I accidently got in his way! I ignored them and continued to watch the street performers do their acrobatics, all with avoiding the ring leader's eyes. I wonder if someone could teach me those tricks, they would be useful for a Ranger's repertoire. I was actually surprised that Becks didn't pull me back from the front so we could get on with it. I actually got kind of worried when he wasn't behind me when I checked. I guess I was supposed to be acting normal and any normal person would stay to watch the performances. I don't know why I was worrying; I have spent nights alone in the middle of a forest with nothing but my Saxe knife and my wits. It was just one of the many Ranger situations that Becks made me perform. Maybe the daunting unknown about being a girl was what I was still figuring it out, but there was no one really that could teach me.

I clapped my hands when the performers did their final bows, even tossed a few coins into a hat that was being passed around. They had earned it; not to mention they had performed wonderfully on the cold ground. I quickly lost myself in the crowd and tried my best to blend in, if only I could put my hood on to completely disappear. But there were too many people around, not to mention people would freak out if they saw footprint suddenly appear in the snow. I pretended to drop something and I knelt down to touch the ground. It took me a second, but I could feel where Becks was. I dusted the snow off my dress and headed towards the inn. Figures he go there.

"Here's your list." Becks handed me a small piece of parchment with four things written down. "Meet you back here for lunch." I stared at him in confusion; usually we went together why was he sending me alone? "While you were busy watching that show I already finished what I need. Don't look at me like Silas you are a grown woman perfectly capable of roaming around town by yourself."

"I know I am able to, but not as a girl." He shoved a basket in my arms, not caring about my complaints.

"I did everything else." I saw a smile spread across his face but it wasn't the happy kind. More along the lines of mischievousness. Now I remembered why I hated going to town. Gave me a small push and shooed me with his hands. "Just think of it as training, being able to deceive someone into believing you're someone else. An undercover mission if you must."

Training got it. Just think it like a training exercise. There was a reason he was making me go to and get these specific items. Being an attractive young lady I was always able to charm my way to a better price by fluttering my eyelashes. But these men were old and creepy and I liked having Becks standing right behind me so they wouldn't dare try anything. I was perfectly capable of handling any of them because of my Ranger training; I could cause some serious damage. But no girl should be able to, and then Becks won't be happy about me blowing my cover.

My basket was filled with two out of the four items. I bought excess amount of apples knowing that Celeg will devour most of them on the way home and a two month supply of coffee grounds for two Rangers leaving absolutely no room left in my small basket for anything else. Next was oats and flour, purchasable only from my least favorite vendor out of all three which is why I kept him for last. A little bell rang as I opened the door, and it sounded a lot louder in my head. Oh how I hate being out in the open. The shop was pretty busy, everyone out shopping now since the performers finished. At least I can hide within the crowd. I weaved my way to the counter and rested my elbows on it, waiting for Mr. Urticaria. Once I caught his attention he ignored his other costumers, dropped what he was doing much to his other customer's complaints and strolled over to me. All of his customers knew that this balding man was a creep but they didn't have any other choice but to wait.

"What can I get for you darling?" He drawled and winked at me. He also looked past me just to make sure that Becks wasn't standing by the door. I did my best not to pull back in disgust. Becks was going to pay for this, and if he makes me do it again I will threaten to turn him into a girl so he knows how it feels. I can't actually turn him into a girl, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Two oats and one bag of flour please." I said sweetly through my teeth. I smoothly avoided his groping hand without making it look like I was doing it on purpose. He grunted and turned to get my items. Everyone in the shop, who weren't being helped by his shop boys, stared at me waiting for me to leave so they could get some service. I wanted nothing more than to do exactly that. He handed me the two small bags of oats and I tried not to shiver at the touch of his lingering hands and place them in my basket which was now over flowing. He returned a second with the heavy bag of flour over his shoulder and dropped it on the ground. Being the lady that everyone thinks I am would mean that I had no ability to lift that heavy bag and would need assistance. Really the only thing stopping me was that I couldn't bend down to lift it up in my corset.

"Will that be all miss?" I nodded. I handed the money that I owe, which was a fraction of the cost that everyone else had to pay. I didn't even have to bargain for it, mostly because Becks wasn't here. Normally, he would slink his way to the counter and pick up the bag of flour, making my escape from Mr. Urticaria easy. "Do you need any help with that?" He asked suggestively, but I knew he was hinting at something else that I would rather not think of.

"Don't worry about it, I got it." Said someone from beside, and I internally relaxed now not having to use the plan I had just came up with to get away. The man with already one huge bag of flour on his shoulder picked it up and heaved it over his other one. He turned to me and I almost dropped the items I was carrying. It was the same person who had saved me from falling on my face. I knew that voice was familiar. I didn't complain because I wanted to get out of there and this was the fastest way out.

"Are you following me?" I asked him once we were outside.

"I was in there first, so I do believe you were following me, love." He gave me a crooked smile. Now I understand why those girls were fawning over him.

"Fine, if you're so concerned about it then you can just hand me my flour and you can be on your way." I stopped in the middle of the street and hooked my basket on one arm. With my free arm I gestured to take the bag from him. That way I could indirectly tell him that I was strong enough to carry it and really didn't need his help, meaning that I wasn't a spineless girl that he could lure me with his charm. Well he did a bit, but he didn't need to know that. He hesitated for a second then a thought flashed across his face.

"I do believe that you still owe me for catching you earlier." Darn, Becks was right about people coming back for what is owed. "You can pay me back by letting me walk you to where you're going." He cocked an eyebrow and he knew he was right. I rolled my eyes and started walking again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile because he had won.

"How rude of me, here we are arguing like an old couple and I have yet to know your name."

"So now you pretend to have manners, how lucky for you to finally remember." I said coyly, hoping he would realise that I was only kidding.

"We circus folk aren't completely uncivilized."

"My name is Silas." I finally answered his question. He grabbed my hand, turning me around to a stop. He had thrown both bags of flour onto one shoulder, but he didn't seem to be struggling. He bent down slightly and raised my hand to his lips.

"Enchanted to meet you, Miss Silas." He said kissing my hand once again before meeting my eyes. "My name is Luther." Even being raised by Becks couldn't help me remain emotionless. Accidently, I let slip a smile and I could only do so much to keep in a blush.

We walked along the street, passing people running by as if it was cold outside. It's funny what a little snow will do to people. "I was just wondering, how did the performers not slip on the ground or were even able to do those tricks on the frozen ground?"

"We spent all last night and some of this morning scrapping the snow and ice of the ground so they wouldn't slip and most of them wear gloves. We don't really get a choice when we get to perform. It's usually around the time when we run short on supplies that we stop in towns. Plus we need a way to pay for the supplies." He said with a smile still on his face. "But that's a life of a traveler I guess."

"Are you from here in Araluen?" I asked at something that I had only guessed at.

"No, we're from far away, you've probably never heard of it." He shrugged it off.

"Try me." I nudged him on.

"Most of us come from Iberion."

"Iberion? Isn't that South of Gallica?" He nodded impressed.

"Impressive, not many people know that. But we have had people join us from some towns that we've stopped in. We of course didn't mind and as long as they pulled their weight they were welcomed like family. We always welcome people with special skills and talents."

"Traveling along without a home to go to after, must be pretty hard."

"It's not so bad, just as long as you have someone to share it with." He sounded almost sad. No wonder he was in charge of the performers and their announcer: he had a way with words. From the way he spoke, I could tell that he didn't have the luxury of sharing his travels with anyone. Any normal girl probably could be charmed into going with him. I wonder how many times he has already used these lines. I remained silent not exactly sure how to respond to that.

"You could join us you know." He said as if the thought just suddenly came to him. I had a feeling that this was what he was insinuating.

"And why would I join you? I have everything I want right here."

"You're telling me that your long for adventure is satisfied by simply looking at maps?"

"No, but..." Why did he want to have me so badly? Has he never had a girl say no to him before? We just met and we are still strangers. My Ranger instincts told me he was hiding something, and I knew that he wasn't someone I could trust.

"You could always come with me you know. Lots of adventures to be had. I bet that you have some other talents; we could even train you." He said with his charming smile, but I no longer bought it.

"We're here." I said plainly stopping in the stables behind the inn. I patted Celeg's neck handing him an apple which he chomped on excitedly. I started to unload my supplies, packing the saddle bags that were on the floor at the moment. As usual, the saddle bags would eventually switch from Celeg to me and become my burden to carry, once we were out of sight of the village that is. "Just put the flour down there." I pointed to the stool near the stable wall; I would take care of it later.

"So what do you think?" He leaned casually against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair. There was a look in his eyes and I couldn't exactly tell what he was thinking.

"Did you get everything?" Becks said out of nowhere. Internally, I sighed in relief.

"Of course Mr. Beckett, did you honestly think that I wouldn't be able to negotiate a lower price for you?" I smiled sweetly at Becks and he knew that something was up.

"Let me buy you a late lunch for your troubles then." He walked over to me with a grateful smile, that didn't match his face at all, and offered his arm so I could link onto it. It was a little strange to say the least. Becks guided me out of the stable pretending that he didn't even notice Luther. Being a lady however, I stopped us briefly to turn and say farewell.

"Thank you for your help... and maybe next time." I smile while answering his previous question, leaving him alone in the stable dumbfounded.

"What was that about?" Becks grumbled over his lunch. We sat in the corner as usual, farthest from wandering eyes.

"Simply repaying a debt, he was the one who caught me this morning and he asked me if he could carry the flour for me." I said, remembering to sit up straight like a proper lady as drilled into me over the years by Mrs. Padavick. I daintily finished my food, as Becks sipped his coffee, leaning back in his chair. He had a look on his face that I had come to dislike: it usually meant he was thinking of something that involved me doing the work.

"Time to get going Silas."

"What do you mean?"

"How do you expect to become a Ranger if you can't even figure out what get going means?"

"I know what it means but what kind of a gentleman would make a lady walk home?"

"The kind that tells his granddaughter to take the saddle bags with her." I knew I couldn't win with him. "Just use your cloak and no one will notice." I scowled at him before leaving. I guess this was all part of the training and work is the only way to get stronger.

I don't think Becks remembers how hard it is to find dry wood in the winter—maybe because he hasn't done it in years! I know I'm complaining, but anyone would if they were out in the cold and had to swing an axe at the trunks of nearly frozen trees. Of course I had to do it the Ranger way and take the extra step to make sure my tracks were covered up. I just finished chopping up the small tree and loading it into the makeshift bag designed to hold a good supply of wood. A good supply of wood was only about fifteen pieces; nowhere near the amount to fill the entire wood shed that needed to be completely filled by the end of the day. He blames it on the cold winter we went through; personally, I think it's because of his coffee addiction. I have one as well, but his is way worse than mine because it has become worse over time. Becks reminded me each time I returned with more wood that I first had to chop it into smaller pieces, so I wouldn't have to do it later. Make sure not to cut down all the trees in one area, make sure you spread it out. The list went on and on. Of course I had already learnt that a million times before, I also knew not to tell him that because then he'll explain the importance of remembering the small details.

The sun had already reached its highest place in the sky and started to climb back down when I had found the next tree. It was small enough that it wouldn't take all day to chop through, but it was tall enough that it might fill the rest of the shed. My arms ached and I hacked feebly at the tree with my ax; they protested with every movement, but I pushed them to work harder. They would get back at me tomorrow. I wonder if there was any chance Becks would give me a day to rest: if I couldn't move my arms or any muscles he may give me the morning off. Longing to be done, so I could collapse in front of a fire and drink some coffee, I quickly bundled up the remains of the slaughtered tree and hoisted it onto my back. Again, I made sure to go the extra step and wiped away an evidence of me being here. After doing this all day, I could make the ground I had stepped on look like it had this morning: a fresh dusting of snow from the night before and everything.

Something was wrong; I could almost taste it in the air. I didn't know if it was my Ranger senses or if it the trees were warning me but it was wrong. I dug in the snow until there was nothing but a brown patch. I took off my gloves and touched my fingers against the frozen ground. It took a second to focus, but I finally found what was wrong. No one should be walking towards my house and their heading straight towards it as if they knew exactly where it was. No one really came to our house; let alone know where it is. People knew that Becks is a Ranger and that generally gave him a wide birth. The only people who were brave enough to do it, or stupid I should say, are teenagers daring each other. No one really gets that far in, and they are always able to see the village. Scaring them is my favorite part about being a Ranger. I don't even have to do anything, and I even wear a Ranger cloak. I just stay completely still and wait till their close enough to hear and whisper something. Teenage boys can run incredibly fast when they are scared.

Anyways this is not the time to be thinking about that. There are six of them in total. I filled in the hole I dug, once I realized where they were heading: straight for Becks. I knew he would be able to handle six against one, he is a Ranger after all, but something felt different about some of them. They didn't feel normal when I sensed them through the ground. I moved painfully slow through the snow, well not as fast as I wished I could go. Becks always said not to rush because then I might accidently give the opponent an advantage. I put down the wood I carried, hiding it from view. This way I could move faster and still cover my tracks. I moved like the wind, no marks on the ground and completely unseen in my cloak. If this turned into a fight I could already hear Becks asking me what took so long.

My Ranger-trained ears told me that I was already late. I heard voices, but I kept running, so I could actually hear them clearly. I stopped and hid out of their view, my breathing controlled and quiet. Becks took off his hood, appearing suddenly in front of the group arrow knocked and half drawn, ready to shoot down any one of them in a split second. And the rest of their lives were just waiting inside of his quiver. They took a step back in astonishment.

"What did I tell you boys?" One said with confidence. I have heard that voice before, maybe if I could match the face to the voice I'll remember. They mumbled amongst each other, and I knew they should hurry and explain themselves if they didn't want to die today.

"You have three seconds to explain what you are doing on my land before I start shooting." Becks said dangerously calm. The one in front who had spoken early took another step closer with his hands up in surrender and took off his hood. I almost made an audible gasp. Standing at arrow point was the smiling Luther. I thought they had left and moved on to another village a week ago. I was right to have my suspicions about him.

"We are not here to harm you." He said with his silver tongue. "We want you to join us." I moved, so I would be Becks' line of vision. Only Becks would be able to see one small movement in the forest, that way he would know I was ready to help. He knew I didn't have my bow so I would have to fight at close quarters. I knew he saw me because he didn't keep his focus on me. Instead he pretended to be interested in what Luther was saying and relaxed the bow and held the knocked arrow and bow in one hand.

"Why would I join you?" I eyed them. I watched his hand move in the small movement that meant I was to wait.

"Because you are one of us, brother." He said as if he actually believed it. "You have magic."

"I am no sorcerer!"

"I can sense magic in this place." Another voice said. Luther turned to the person on his right and then smiled maliciously at Becks.

"Thank you Maverick. Another one trying to lie to us, how disappointing." Luther shook his head in regret. Becks gave me the sign to stay hidden and I knew why. If they were looking for magic then they would definitely find it in me. "You have two options old man." Luther didn't sound light hearted and carefree anymore. His voice was tainted with dark power; the kind gain by overpowering men. "You can come and join our campaign of taking over the kingdom or we'll just have to take you with us." Becks took up his bow and raised it so it was pointing straight between Luther's eyes.

"It is very unwise to threaten the Kingdom in front of a King's Ranger." Becks said angrily.

"That means nothing to me except that we'll have to make room in our prisoner tent."

Something was wrong. Becks was at full draw but he didn't fire. Luther simply laughed and walked around him. It was as if Becks was frozen.

"What are you doing to me?" Becks yelled at them, he was frozen. His bow dropped from his hands as if he just let go of it. They started circling Becks taunting him. I had to do something, but what could I do? They would probably freeze me too and then they would have the magic they were after. I felt the ground rumbling underneath me. So did everyone else. They looked around in panic.

"It's him, he's doing it!" Someone yelled attempting to get his balance. The person in front of Becks raised a fist.

"Halt!" Becks shouted right before the fist slammed him in the face. My grandfather's body fell limp to the ground. I concentrated hard to stop my frustration and the trembling ground calmed.

"Good try old man, but you could've nothing against Maverick's control." Some taunted and spat onto the body on the ground.

"Hush fools." Luther said. "Search the house and surrounding area and detain any witnesses. Bring the body." He barked orders at the men and all started their jobs at once. Maverick and Luther stood looking at the men hauling Beck's body from the ground. The two men came out of the house and started searching the grounds in a small arch. They came close to the spot where I was hidden, but I trusted the cloak and waited until they passed.

"Let's just hope that this one has more magic than the rest of them and not just more baggage to carry."

They left within minutes, unable to find anything more worth their while but didn't go without tearing through the entire house. They also couldn't get Celeg to move. I gasped a shuttering breath not realizing that I had been holding my breath. I had just sat here and let them take my grandfather away. What could've I done? Becks even told me not to do anything, I felt useless. I felt like a girl, unable to do anything but sit pretty and watch. I ran up to the whinnying horse and calmed him down.

"Shhhh, I know." I patted his muzzle. "We'll get him back." That I knew for sure.

I sat in the snow, in the exact spot Becks had been standing before he was dragged off. Something was nagging at my brain, telling me that I missed something. I dug until I felt the cold ground with my finger tips following the men as they traveled west. Celeg stood beside me itching to go after his master, but stayed obediently beside me. I ran through the events that just took place, trying to put away my emotions so I could think clearly. Luther and his friend Maverick are the leaders, that was easy to figure out. I knew that at least Maverick has magic and can control people with it. And I also know that they are looking for more power so they can overrule the King. I found his bow in the ground and laid it on my lap dusting the snow off. Maverick can control the body but not the minds of people. Becks was still able to talk. And he really let them know of his hate for magic. Slowly I pinched the bowstring and slid down the entire length a few times until it was completely dry. '_A soaked one can become soft, just like you if you keep sitting here while I talk.' _I could hear him say and it saddened me. No amount of Ranger training could've prepared him for this. I suddenly remembered what was bothering me. It was right before he was about to be punched, when I accidently made them believe it was him causing the earthquake. He had cried out 'Halt!' as in stop. But why would he use halt when stop would've passed the message along the same way. I have never in my life heard him say the word Halt unless he was talking about the Ranger Halt, otherwise that would just be confusing. He was telling me what I had to next. He was telling me that he needed me to get help; he needed not just Halt but he needed the Ranger Corp's help.

**Authors' Note: OMG! Becks is gone, and now she has to get the Rangers! I am so excited for the next chapter you have no idea! Sorry for those who were hoping that Gilan was going to be the one to catch her but I did warn you that he wouldn't be in for a few more chapters. We also needed to add Luther and Maverick in because they are important in the plot. Any questions... ask and we will answer them the best we can. Have any ideas that you think might add to the story, we love fluff... we'd love to hear about it. What was your favorite part? Review please, they really motivate us to write.**

**Love, C & M**

Athena's Warrior- Did you get it right? I am actually curious why you had to wear a corset. Thanks for the review

Firefly1939- I hate those stories too, when characters fall in love after first sight. I will try to continue to make it sound realistic as possible. Thanks so much for the review!

Adrianna- I really love long reviews and I think yours is one of the longest ones I have ever received thank you so much. We love Gilan over on this side too. Mrs. Padavick is probably my favorite part of that chapter I laughed so hard writing it.

Guest (next time you use a name so you know this is for you)- I tried finding a fanfiction that I had everything that I wanted in it but it didn't work so I just decided to write my own. Thanks for the review!


	5. Scattered Fire

**Authors' Note: Soooooo sorry it took so long. I actually had to do some school work if I wanted to pass my classes. Thanks so much to those who reviewed they meant the world to us and inspire us to write. We always accept ideas, because sometimes we run out of filler to get from point A to point B of our story. Leave them in a review and we will dedicate the chapter if we use it. Anyways here is the next chapter, I will warn you now this is a filler chapter so it might be a little boring. This was in no way my favorite chapter and I wanted to get 5000 words at least but we can guarantee that the next chapter will be way better. Please review and tell us what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RA**

Chapter 5

Scattered Fire

"What can I get for you?" Mrs. Padavick asked from behind the counter. I tilted the cowl of the Ranger cloak back a bit and smiled at the innkeeper's wife. She took a step back not expecting me. "Silas." She lowered her voice. "What on earth are you doing here and dressed like your grandfather."

"Don't ask but I need something and you are the only one I know who can help me with this."

I knew I had to get the Rangers help, but I also knew how Ranger's were trained to think. I could go and find a Ranger and it would take a few days to travel to the nearest one. If I tell them then sure enough they will take care of it like true gentlemen and leave the helpless woman behind. I could go myself but I couldn't call myself a Ranger and if I killed anyone then I would hang, that or I would burn at the stake if my magic is discovered. Any type of magic to these people will be considered the Black Art. No, there was only one way I knew that they would have to take me with them. I would have to become something worthy of a Ranger's attention and I would have to let myself get caught.

I waited until the lunch rush was done, then I could talk with Mrs. Padavick privately. She led me to an empty room and we sat down at a table. I took out a piece of parchment and laid it on the table in front of her, flattening it out so the picture I had drawn would be seen clearly.

"What's this?" She picked it up and looked at it.

"I need you to make this for me; I will of course pay you for your troubles."

"Are you sure you want this? It looks awfully unflattering."

"Don't worry it will do what I need it too." I said with a devilish smile.

"I just hope that job isn't attracting men."

"Which reminds me of the next thing that I need your help with." I pulled out another drawing and she looked at it confused. "I need you to make a special corset for me."

"And what do these knives have to do with it?"

"Those are the dimensions of my knives that I need to be able to hide in the corset." She nodded. "I also need this corset to make it look as if I am a man and if someone were to feel for weapons they wouldn't be able to find any."

"Silas, why on earth would you need this? All my hard work to turn you into a lady and now you want me to do the opposite!"

"It's Beckett." I said sadly, reminded of how he was taken yesterday. Mrs. Padavick's face softened. "Something happened to him and I have to help get him back."

She didn't say a word after that. She squeezed my hand and attempted to get more information out of me, but I simply told her that it would be best if she didn't find out what I was planning. She measured me so that they would fit perfectly. With a promise that she would finish as quickly as possible I left, knowing that she wouldn't fail me. I had other tasks to perform before I started my plan.

I rode a depressed Celeg back to the house and riding fast back to the forest. I spent all night figuring out a plan that would surely get a Ranger's attention. I wouldn't need my disguise for a while and I could just wear my cloak tonight. After all it might take a while to figure out how to hide my bow and arrows in a place where a Ranger wouldn't be able to find them. My knives would be hidden inside my corset, but I wouldn't be able to use them when I wear it. My only weapon that I will be able to use is my bow so it will have to be hidden, but also I have to be able to have them ready within a few seconds. Mrs. Padavick is helping me with making my costume but she doesn't know what I have planned for it. All I hope is that she won't put it all together because I don't know what she'll do when she figures out that I will be the sorcerer tormenting the town. The robe she is making me will be hidden under my cloak and I'll be mostly invisible, plus I will be masqueraded as a man. Already, I had everything planned out except for a few small details. I had already figured out how I was going to keep any Ranger from seeing my face and knowing how humble Rangers they will respect my wishes. I would have to start that tomorrow, first I had to teach Celeg a few new tricks.

I patted Celeg on the neck as we waited patiently for the sun to lower in the sky. He wasn't quite ready, but I would wait a few more days before I really needed him. I peered around the boulder at the village, everyone now coming home after a long days work. We hid in a field of boulders under the shelter of a cliff face, below the cliff-face, a little east of the forest. That way people wouldn't think that it was automatically Beckett and I's cottage. It was also the best spot to make magic seen. I whispered to Celeg an order to stay still, even my whispers were carried through the rocks and bounced off the walls. It was all perfect in theory, but I would have to wait a bit longer until everyone was relaxed before testing it out. My cloak was inside out on purpose. I wanted people to see a sorcerer and this will help people see me better. I walked proudly into plain sight letting the last of the sunrays to cast a long shadow behind me. I concentrated and my shadow danced every other step as I walked, just so it would catch the eye of anyone looking in the area. As casually as I could, even though I wished nothing more than to slip back into the shadows, I took out my flint and steel and started a fire. Pretending to be normal was never my forte. I let the fire lick at the logs until the flames crackled with loud sparks and jumped towards the sky.

The shadows casted by the fire leapt on the surrounding rocks, allowing me to make more silhouettes dance around me. I stood up raising my arms dramatically, which felt rather silly if you ask me. My shadows ran faster around me as I willed them. I dropped my arms and the shadows zoomed into the fire as if they were absorbed by the light and then completely disappeared by the swallowing flame. I took a handful of powered out of my pocket. I had no idea what it might do to the fire but my senses, my magic senses, knew that this would get their attention. I placed equal amounts in each hand and took a step back. I was willing to throw it into the fire without knowing what might happen, but that doesn't mean that I would risky getting my hair burn off. I threw one handful into the bonfire and it exploded with sparks along with a loud crack. It looked as if I was trying to create more stars. I threw the next handful in and with an ear shattering crack the fire burst into floating embers. The crack echoed through the rocks, this one even louder than the last. If my shadows didn't get anyone's attention, then I will definitely have caused some kind of arousal now. The logs were completely splintered and tried feebly to keep the fire going but did nothing but keep the coal warm.

I put out the fire completely and left the ashes scattered on the ground. No doubt people would come and investigate tomorrow, but the strangest thing they will find will be that there are no tracts and no person responsible for it in the snow. I covered my tracks and hurried back to Celeg. I calmed him down, even though the only sign of fear was in his eyes. It was smart to leave him tonight, and when I actually need him he might be used to the sounds. "Don't worry boy," I handed him an apple knowing that he would need it. "Sorry if I scared you, but this is for Becks." I whispered to him.

I hid among the shadows, leaning against a wall. It was mid day, but peoples' eyes passed over me as if I wasn't even there. I wore the Ranger cloak so there would be no way people could link me to the sorcerer that first appeared last night. I observed the busy morning from under my cowl. The only thing that moved was my eyes as they scanned the early risers getting ready for the day. My Ranger trained ears picked up every conversation, but I knew what I was looking for. As I suspected only some people had seen what had happened on the hill last night, but it was enough to spread through the gossiping women of this town. Many more eyes will keep a sharp eye out tonight and that is just what I am hoping for.

For the next three nights, I did the exact same thing as the first night. Just so that everyone in the village would have the chance to see it and believe. Believing is what I needed to convince the people. If they didn't believe, then they wouldn't buy what I was planning for next week. I wouldn't be able to do this every night because the people would get use to it and then would be less afraid of me. Sure enough the next day people actually went up the hill and began investigating, knowing that it would be safe in the day to go. I won't come again until next week just so the comfort that they are feeling will be gone. But if everything works correctly, I should see some Rangers coming for me by the end of the month.

Mrs. Padavick sent over the grey robe I asked her to make, but was still working on the corset. She even had to re-measure two times because it was something she had never done before. Having the robe finally gave me an idea of how to hide my bow. I put Celeg in his stable because I knew how much magic freaked him out and set off in the woods. I finally found a tree that had the same colouring as my bow that would work perfectly to conceal it. Reluctantly, I unstrung both of my bows the recurve and the long bow uncomfortable having my weapons as useless as sticks. I placed them on a thin branch and concentrated. I haven't exactly mastered using my magic because I wasn't allowed, but I knew that I could will the tree into moving for me. It did take a lot of concentration as well as a lot of energy. Luckily the weather had started to warm up and the tree was starting to thaw, meaning that bending its branches would be a little easier. The branches twisted around my bows so that they looked nothing but a part of the staff. And what kind of sorcerer doesn't have his magic staff? I sawed off the branches with my Saxe knife and placed my new staff on the ground. It looked relatively normal and the bows didn't look like their normal shape so hopefully I can get away with them. Since the branches were merely wound around the bows meant that could easily get them in and out if I needed. I just hope I don't need them in a hurry because an unstrung bow would be useless.

I tried to continue my training without Becks, but it was hard to focus because I would constantly look over my shoulder to see his approval. I would just have to think of this as my very own Ranger mission. That way I will have only myself to depend on and can't always rely on grim old Ranger teachers for advice. Of course I didn't feel the slightest bit ready to be a full Ranger yet; I didn't have the most important tool to being a Ranger. More push ups for me then.

I wore my grey robe and my starry blue cloak inside out. Apparently, it doesn't turn me invisible when I'm wearing it inside out so that will help me cast the scary sorcerer's shadow. I also put my long bow, unstrung, in the staff with my other one. I should start pretending to use it if I'm going to make this work. I also put my Ranger cloak over so people would just assume that I'm Becks when I come out of this forest. "Come on Celeg." I clicked for the horse to come. He did, but he didn't look very happy about it. "Seriously stop being such a chicken, what kind of Ranger horse are you if you can fool someone into thinking you're a dragon."

'_At least you don't have to wear a ridiculous costume.' _I arched an eyebrow at him.

"You're not going to be seen and don't talk to me about costumes. You're not the one who has to trick a Ranger into believing that I'm a sorcerer."

'_And who'd idea was that?'_ I was getting really annoyed with this horse.

"Do you trust anyone else to get Becks back?" I had won this one because Celeg remained silent. "Now shut up we have work we have to do." I threw a bag over my shoulder and leaped onto Celeg's back. It took a while to train Celeg a few new tricks; about the same amount of time it took for me to master mine. We raced through the trees, going around the long way so it would be less likely for people to see us. Celeg ran quickly and lightly on his hooves barely making any noise on the soft wet ground. It would be a little easier to cover my tracts tonight, all I would have to do would make sure that we didn't step in any mud and stayed on the dry dirt, we would be untraceable. When I reached the rocks, I took off the cloak so if people see me in the low light from the setting sun they would see the sorcerer and not the Ranger. I stacked the logs I had brought with me in a nice pyramid, that way if people happened to look this way they could see that something will happen tonight.

Celeg didn't look very happy in his make-shift costume. I had made them myself because Mrs. Padavick would start figuring out what I was up to if I asked her to make horns, wings, and a tale. I had already tried to make a dragon out of shadows, without having a base and it was only a foot high, not very intimidating I might add. I then tried manipulating Celeg's shadow and I could make a much more realistic shape and I could make it way bigger. "I don't know what you are complaining about; I think you look rather cute." I tried hiding my laughter, but it came out as a snort.

'_This is why there is no girl Rangers in the Corps.' _ The horse thought darkly. My jaw dropped in disbelief. I thought the horse and I were friends; I had grown up with him.

"And here I thought you were on my side."

'_Take this costume off and I might take it back.' _

"It's only for a few times until we have the Ranger's attention and no one is going to see you." He rolled his eyes and allowed me to put him into position, hidden in the rocks. And then I turned to light the fire.

People were stirring; most of them stayed close to their safe homes but some dare to take a few steps closer. They watched as I did my shadow tricks, the dark shapes dancing in a circle around me. Once more I cast my magic dust into the flame and the sparks cracked loudly and jumped from the fire. But this time I only threw in one, a sorcerer would need some light to be able to see where he is going. I picked up my staff from the ground and walked pompously away from the dimmed fire. "Come now my pet, it is time." I boomed in the most masculine voice I could muster and let it be carried by the echo in the rocks. I couldn't tell if anyone could've heard it but if they did then the rumors will be that much easier to start. I walked over to Celeg and waved for him to slowly come forth. He did what he was trained to do perfectly. All he had to do was walk slowly as if he was just waking up. I concentrated hard on his shadow. With every step closer I made the dragon on the wall bigger, I even managed to stretch out the wings out as if testing them. I put up my hand and Celeg the dragon came to a stop. He was still hidden behind the rocks so people's imagination would have to take over to see what he actually looks like, but I still had a few other tricks up my sleeve. My shadow vanished from the wall as I went to the marked stone. Right beside the mark I had made last night was a hole. I cupped my hands around my mouth and placed them against the hole. I felt like a five year old boy making monster roars, but I'll have to admit mine sounded more realistic. The sounds of my amplified and echoed roar was truly an unknown sound to these common people and the strange sound would definitely come from the thing that they see, especially since I made the shadow look as if it was roaring. I came back to Celeg and patted him between his horns. It would look like he was my pet for one and it was also the next sign that I taught him and he should get ready for it. I bent down and struck my flint and steel until the end of a stick was lit in a flame. This was the trickiest part, and I had only managed to get it a few times. I had seen one of the street performers do this, but it wasn't as easy as he made it look. I took a gulp of water from my water skin, and then breathed in through my nose until my lungs were completely filled with air. I breathed out the water onto the fire and it erupted into a column of flames in front of me. What kind of dragon would Celeg be if he couldn't breathe fire? I gave him the next sign and he tilted his head up to the sky so his shadows would match the direction the flames were going. And to finish my show the shadow dragon bent down low to the earth, tucking everything in close. Then with a powerful leap with his massive legs he shot up into the air. It was hard to control the shadow the farther it flew but it flew across the night sky, only visible as it crossed in front of the nearly full moon.

I threw a bit more of my magic dust into the fire and it exploded into nothing. The only light was the moon. I stealthily moved to Celeg, turning my cloak back the right way, so I could hide completely hide in the dark. Quickly I took off Celeg's costume and put everything back in my bag. He led the way home as I covered up our tracks. "Let's wait and see how much our audience enjoyed that performance shall we?"

"I saw the whole thing!" It was the talk of the town. Again I leaned casually against the wall in my Ranger cloak simply observing the early morning risers. Seems like the entire village was up this morning and everyone looks at the cliff face several times over their shoulders. "Did you hear about it?" And what better way to get information then to listen to the women gossiping.

"No, but Mary told me it was horrifying." Another lady said.

"I swear it was a dragon, even some of the men are going up there later." Good luck trying to find anything. It wasn't just the women talking about it; the men had started gathering volunteers looking for anyone brave enough and able to brand a sword to join in on their campaign. By the time everyone was up, the word had spread faster than wildfire.

"Follow me boys." A fool-hardy townsman called to the group of males behind him. In total there were a dozen of them, none of them with any real training with handling the makeshift weapons they carried. Against a real dragon these farmers would be nothing but burnt meat digesting in its stomach. I followed them silently. I wanted to make sure that they came back believing that there is a dragon and a sorcerer at play. They trudged up the hill until they reached the cliff face. Even though there was no sign of the monster, I saw several of the men grasp their weapons tighter. They were in no way soldiers, just men trying to prove their bravery. "Keep eyes open and stay together." Said the same man from before. Pretending to be with the group I moved a little closer, more into the open with an arrow knocked in my recurve bow. That way they wouldn't be freaked out if I just appeared like Rangers normally do. They probably would think I was the sorcerer if I did because they already had their suspicions about Rangers. They shuffled around the boulders, cautiously looking for any sign. Several jumped at the wind blowing through the branches.

"I don't see anything!" One man gave up and was quickly shushed by the others. "There is no damn dragon." Most relaxed now knowing that there was no immediate harm. But that is the opposite of what I wanted.

"But what about last night?" Another asked speculative.

"But there is no proof!" They all turned to the leader of the pack. He wasn't really a figure with authority so he wasn't ready for any sort of actually leading.

"You, hunter." He pointed and they all looked at me. Did he not know a Ranger when he sees one? How dare he call a King's Ranger a hunter? Well I'm not technically a Ranger yet but still I'm insulted! A Ranger is no simple hunter. Smartly I didn't say anything. If they knew I was a Ranger then they probably would've freaked out by now. But how did they miss the signature cloak worn only by Rangers. "Can you track this beast?" They all waited for my answer.

"Of course." I said in my most manly voice. I made a salute secretly pulling my hood down a little bit further. They will pay for that hunter remark.

With the fire ashes everywhere and the claws marks plus several faint footprints, I easily made it clear to the men of this village that there is in fact a dragon. I found the marks I had made last night and showed them; really they were easy enough for the town idiot to see. Any person would've been able to find them; I just made the dragon that much more of a threat. I also made a guess to how scarred they should be of this beast by telling them how big it would be. They continued their search when they had no more use for me and attempted to find the dragon's den but came up short. Some were still on the sceptical side but they were at least weary.

Their attempts at heroics ended when they reluctantly headed back to their homes. But this search also reminded me that I will have to think of and fast. The men will be first to face the dragon once it shows it's shadow again but after them no doubt there will be knights. Knight will be as easily fooled but they will have the bravery to come closer so they can slay the beast. I had to figure that out before it's too late.

I had to get the Rangers here because battling one knight is easy, all I had to do was throw the some exploding fire onto them and they would be kept back. Then I was able to hide the dragon within the trees and attack the knight with the branches. It took almost everything I had to pretend to be a dragon but I was starting to worry that it wasn't going to be enough. The next time they would be more than one fool-hearty knight trying to save the innocent town. Luckily the ground was hard enough not to leave any marks that a normal hunter would be able to find because Celeg usually had to carry me back home and tuck me in.

I just finished building my flaming arrows; they would be tonight's newest feature. I had already mapped out which homes would suffer the least amount if they would to catch fire. They also were the houses that usually watched the sceptical so they would easily be able to put out the fire. I remember Becks saying something about not hurting civilians, but technically the outcomes far outweigh the risks and technically I wasn't going to hurt anyone just the building beside them.

I scrapped some rocks together making it sound like giant claws scrapping against the rocks underneath. It was also the signal I taught Celeg to quickly get out of there. The shadow on the cliff face looked as if the winged monster pounced high into the air. I saw the three sword drawn knights cover in fear of getting hit by the dragon. They wouldn't get to slay the beast tonight. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Celeg disappear into the darkness. Staying in the shadows myself I picked up my bow and chose one of the flaming arrows. Before I lit it I made the dragon roar from the hollow in the rocks. The knights never saw the cloaked figure light the flaming tip with expert precision, nor did they see the next five shot all in a row with speed that could only come with years of practice. That's because they weren't looking for the sorcerer, he wasn't that much of a threat. They only saw fires erupt from multiple places around the town and rushed to help.

Celeg nudged me from behind, when we were completely alone. The fire had died so no eyes would see the shapes watching the scene below. He nudged me again.

'_I did my part now take off the costume.'_ I rolled my eyes at him and did what he asked. Cries come from below and we watched as people ran to douse the fires. I don't know what they're complaining about; the fire was only that high because the dry hay was on fire. They will realise that they arrived just in time to save their precious homes and they will soon be sleeping soundly with their families. This was the only way to get mine back.

"Think we have the Rangers' attention yet?" I asked Celeg. He shrugged; well if horses could shrug Celeg would be doing so at this very moment. We waited until all the fires had been put out. The villagers all took a cautious glance at the sky before heading back inside. Don't worry there shouldn't be another attack anytime soon. Well unless that it was the key to getting the Rangers, then it might happen again.

It's getting close to a month since Becks has been away. I had everything I needed, every eventuality already accounted for. Mrs. Padavick made the corset perfectly; apparently there was no way to make it more comfortable. She showed me the compartments that could hide my knives and made me test them just in case. With the amount of padding on the outsides that would conceal if I was padded down, you would think she could put some to line the inside. To pay for it I had to spend a day with her with a couple of her suitors, worst part of it was that she got to dress me how she wanted. I wasn't the best company to have with as most of the young men found out quickly. I was busy running through my plan in my head over and over.

I was done dealing with soldiers trying to slay the best. I even put away the dragon for a bit because a sorcerer is a little trickier to deal with than a dragon. I put on more shows, using a little bit more of my magic just to make sure that the soldiers would stay clear until professionals are called. This is the fifth night in a row that I have sat in the back corner of the tavern of the inn, watching every single person who entered. I wore just a simple black cloak and my blue dress underneath. My hood covered my face so the dinking men would have more chances of ignoring me. I tapped my fingernails on the hard wooden table.

"I don't understand why you're here Silas." Mrs. Padavick poured me another cup of coffee, the last time before she headed up for bed. She had to be up early to start breakfast for her customers. I arched an eyebrow at her and took a sip from my steaming mug. "I know, I know, don't ask because this is all for Beckett." She put up her hand defeated and shook her head as she walked back to the bar. She knew she wouldn't be able to get any answers from me, but it didn't stop her from being curious and a little worried about me.

The bell from the door rang as it was pushed open. The only people to notice them were Mr. Padavick and me. To cloaked figures walked in and a victory smile crept across my face. It would be a safe guess to say that I was the only one who found the two grey and green cloaks comforting. What worried me was that there are two Rangers. The old saying went: one problem, one Ranger. Why are there two? I could consider that as a compliment but I had a hunch that it was something else all together. Plus I would have to rethink some parts of my plan. Without moving my head I followed them as they sat down at the table and to my luck the table next to mine. Of course I knew they would've chosen the next best seat in the house, one that's in the corner and that can watch the entrance. They said nothing but I could feel a set of eyes on me. It was now or never. I turned around in my seat and let my hood pulled my hood back, my long dark brown hair falling in curled locks. I smiled sweetly at them, as if I was a normal lady. "So are you two here to slay the dragon or the sorcerer?"

**Authors' Note: OOOooo any guesses who the Rangers are? If you have no idea, then you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out but we think it's pretty obvious who they are. But what is going to happen next? That is the better question and that will be the way to keep you reading this story after this boring one. I hope it wasn't too bad but we do promise a very exciting chapter... Gilan might even be in it. We can't exactly be 100% but we promise he will be in the story eventually. Review please!**

**Love, C&M**

Guest-leave your name next time so you know this is for you! You'll have to wait and find out how Becks and Luther come back into the story... Gilan will come... eventually :). Thanks for the review!

Kat-the-dreamer- Some of the characters will be in it but I haven't quite decided which ones. The only bad part about stretching it out is that you'll probably start coming after me asking when they will actually get together because I like to tease my readers. Thanks so much for the review it really means a lot.

Athena's Warrior- And you'll eventually find out why I needed to have sorcery in this story. I did not know that you could get bruises... I might put that in my story. Thanks for the review!

Adrianna- We will see Gilan... eventually as I have told everyone else. I love reading your reviews they actually make me laugh. Thanks so much for your review they really are awesome to get. I'll do my best to type as fast as I can.


	6. Anything to Keep My Secrets

**Authors' Note: Yeah we know and we are so sorry for taking so long. I (Marie) had a bunch of mid terms and projects I had to do so there wasn't time for me to type. Sorry that the last chapter was so boring too, it was kind of cruel of us to leave you with just that to live with. But worry not, here is the next chapter and we hope you enjoy it. If you have any questions feel free to ask in a review or PM and we will do our best to make it clear to you. Also if you have ideas because we do run out of ideas sometimes and the chapter won't be up until we have a long enough chapter. Tell us what you think... review please!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own RA, no matter how fantastic it is.**

Chapter 6

Anything To Keep My Secrets

"And what would you know about them?" A young man's voice answered and a smiling face appeared from under his wide cowl. He had a rather harmless face framed with brown hair, but I could see the dangerous Ranger concealed in his brown eyes. I could see that just from his unwavering eyes and the assurance behind his eyes that this was a full Ranger.

"Probably everything that there is to know." I said with an overly excited voice, god did I sound annoying. "I've watched ever since the first night." I figured the ditsier I sounded, the less likely they would wonder why on earth this girl was talking to a bunch of Rangers. I thought I sounded like a typical air head and I even flicked my hair over my shoulder as I leaned on the back of my chair. I move my chair, so I was basically sitting at their table. I made sure not to fully turn my chair around because then I would have officially joined there table and as a lady I would need permission to do that first. I was wary of their long bows leaning against the table, less then seconds away if they needed them. I wish I had my weapons at the moment, talking to them would be so much easier if I could just say that I was a Ranger too. But I didn't know how much they would believe my story if I did otherwise. For now I would just have to stick to the plan.

"When did it first start?" said a gruff voice from underneath the ranger cloak. I could tell that he was much older than the young man I was sitting next to, maybe this was the ranger and the other was his apprentice. I looked at the younger Ranger because he would be the person a lady like me would be trying to impress to answer the question.

"About a month ago, I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard this loud noise coming from outside and when I check there was this sorcerer conjuring things from the fire as demons danced around him. Then there was this huge flash and he was gone." I pretended not to notice the exchange made between the two Rangers. In their silent conversation I knew they had come to two conclusions, either I was just trying to pull their leg with this tall tale or that I actually telling them what I had seen. Knowing that a lady, well the one I was trying to pull off, like me would be trying to flirt with potential suitors and wouldn't impress them by telling a lie. All they needed was the information so they could go and see for themselves if this town is suffering from the bad case of the dragon and sorcerer duo. And I was going to give them everything they needed.

"Is that when you saw the dragon?" The young Ranger asked with a kind smile. A method I had used in the past to sway someone into telling or doing something for me. My character would be all too willing to speak with this young handsome man with a charming smile.

"Oh no, the dragon appeared at least two fortnights after the sorcerer."

"Are you sure it was a dragon?" The grim voice from under the cloak asked. Now I was really curious to what this Ranger looked like. I could tell that he wanted me just to get to the point so he wouldn't have to deal with someone like me. But he wouldn't get any info if he tried to force it out of me. For now he was going to have to let the younger Ranger charm it out of me.

"What else can breathe fire, fly through the air and can defeat five knights all at once?" I finally smiled at the cowled Ranger like I knew everything. Of course I turned back to the young Ranger, and smiled sweetly at him adding the extra touch and twirled a strand of hair with my fingers. "They only come out at night; nobody knows where they go during the day."

"Really? Where do they go? How can a huge dragon just disappear without anyone noticing it?" It wasn't hard to miss the sharp gab the hidden Ranger gave with his elbow, but I tried to take no notice of it. At least now I know that curiosity is a common trait in Rangers, I just know that Becks gets really annoyed with me because of it.

"My guess is that it goes and feeds. Some of the farmers' animals have even gone missing. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if people started disappearing." The young Ranger and the hooded figure exchanged a glance. The young face didn't show any sign of distress, but I could see into his eyes. They held alarm and dread, a look that the other Ranger definitely would be hiding under his cloak. That was strange; I didn't think it would've caused that sort of reaction from them. But a reaction like this will definitely get them to investigate and take it as a serious threat.

"Why don't you just see it for yourself? The sorcerer usually appears every few nights so I would guess he might show up tonight." I told them airily knowing all too well that he was going to show up tonight and that he was going to bring his dragon.

"Really?" The young man asked with light interest and with a twinkling smile I nodded. He did a pretty good job of pretending that he wasn't going to do anything but watch tonight, but knowing how they were trained to think they were going to find out everything they could for themselves even if they had to get in range of the dragon's fire.

"Yes, just look to the cliffs and there will be no way you can miss it." I so want to leave, but I would have to wait until they dismissed me because leaving a handsome man's attention would be out of character for this ditsy airhead. I had given them everything they needed, and for them that would be enough otherwise they would start to look suspicious by asking too many questions. I continued to smile at the younger Ranger, fluttering my eyelashes at him as if I was expecting him to walk me home or something. I just somehow knew how to make this feel uncomfortable, and feeling uncomfortable was something Rangers didn't like. I saw him itching to move to get out from me constant gaze.

"I think it's time we went and asked the inn keeper for a room before he closes for the night." The other Ranger stated, finally giving up on being nice and social. The younger man looked eager to leave and I caught the brief relieved roll of his eyes he gave to the other Ranger. I kept the forced smile on my cheeks as the two men stood up from their chairs and pulled their bows back over their shoulders.

"Thanks." The younger Ranger said to me with a quick smile before following the other Ranger to the counter. I dropped the smile, but had no time to massage my cheeks. Without making a sound I crossed the back of the room and snuck into the kitchen. I snuck the back way out of the inn, I would only have a few moments to get out of view because I had no idea if the Rangers were in fact were going to stay at the inn. I hiked up my skirt and jumped from shadow to shadow as I ran to the forest. I slowed to a walk when I reached the trees, knowing I could conceal myself easier within the trees. Celeg met me at front when I arrived home. I patted him on the nose whispering to him "Now or never boy." And he shook his mane understanding what I meant. I stripped out my dress and began my transformation. I bound my chest and laced the padded corset over top, sticking the knives inside their secret compartments. I pulled on my leggings and then my boots where I placed a dozen arrows in each covering them with fur so they had no resemblance to their original form. Over my shirt I placed the plain grey robe Mrs. Padavick made me and clasped my clue cloak over top. My unstrung bows slipped easily into the makeshift staff. Lastly, I wrapped my face in multiple linens so that only my grey eyes would be seen from under, so that I was now completely unrecognisable. I was ready to face a couple of Rangers.

They still were in the exact same spot I had seen, well felt is more like it, last. I just knew that they were close enough to assess everything in precise detail, not to mention there were two sets of eyes instead of one so they would be twice as accurate. I had to move around more than I anticipated; trying to make sure I was seen as the sorcerer and only the sorcerer. Much harder to fool two Rangers, then the one I was expecting. This time I had discretely placed my small piles of exploding rock on the ground so I would have an excuse to bend down. One of the Rangers, it was impossible to differentiate between the two figures hiding in the underbrush, had moved and I felt him quickly scurry up a tree. He would be able to see better that way. Before I threw the handfuls I looked at each Ranger, they wouldn't be able to see the smile under my dark mask but they would be able to see the mischievous glint in my eye. They would try to convince themselves that it was just a coincidence that I looked in their direction, but later when they discuss they might start to believe that I am actually a real sorcerer that needs to be stopped. The crushed powder from both of my hands exploded into a column of sparks leaving, nothing but the scattered embers to light up the next part of my show.

They never came any closer. I had expected this, but there were so many times were I thought they were going to sneak up and grab me from the back, and at the same time pointing out that my dragon was nothing more than Celeg dressed up in some ridiculous costume. Celeg would've never forgiven me if two Rangers had spotted him. I wasn't going to bring him next time, they would automatically know that it was a Ranger's horse and I might be executed for stealing a king's Ranger's horse. I didn't really know the punishment because it has never been done before, but I do know how fond Rangers are of their horses, so I would rather not find out what the punishment is. I'm not sure if they bought my dragon, but I did feel the one in the tree duck as the shadow flew over his head. I wriggled free from the blankets that had trapped me inside their thick warm cocoon. I couldn't stay at the house any longer, because that's where the Rangers would be going for information sometime today. I wasn't one hundred percent sure if they knew Becks lived near this town but I was trained always to expect even the impossible. That way nothing would come up as a surprise. It was a cloudy day grey day as if the sun had forgotten to wake up this morning and slept in like I did. Of course the sun didn't have the excuse of staying up half the night. I set up camp on the far side of the forest in an enclosure that would take hours of hacking an ax just to get through, maybe not hours but enough time for me to hear and slip away before they even got close. I checked my surrounds before I exited my tent, but the cost was clear. The nearest thing was a squirrel quivering in a branch, quickly darting across my crisscross branches. I stepped out and stretched my well rested muscles, breathing in the damp morning air. It's a good thing that a grumpy old man had taught me a long while ago to always be prepared. I think I might even make myself some coffee.

I checked myself into the inn, that way I would have an excuse for always being in the tavern. Also it would minimize the chances of them stumbling across me as I sleep. Rangers would know how to quietly cut through the tangle of branches that I had moved with the last of my strength last night. "Could I ask you a favor?" I asked Mrs. Padavick over tea. I thought that I would be able to twist her into what I needed if I offered tea, and I even dressed in one of the frilly dresses that she had gave me to help me even further.

"Of course Silas." She grinned widely as she sipped her tea daintily. I sat up a bit straighter making sure my shoulders were pulled back and my laced gloved hands were folded neatly on the table.

"Because Beckett isn't here," I started sadly to persuade her with sympathy if everything else didn't work. "If people ask, well not people from the town, if travelers ask could you say that I'm your daughter." It was a taboo for a young lady to be living on her own, and if she was beautiful there could a great chance for false impressions.

"I would love to have you a pseudo-daughter." She reached over and squeezed my hands. "You can always come to me Silas. You are so much like your grandfather; it's not a weakness to ask for some help sometimes." I gave her a half smile and squeezed her hands back.

From my window, I saw blurred figures on their horses ride back to the cliff face. They rode at noon, when everyone was sitting down to have their midday meal. Anyone who did see them sloughed them off knowing that they would find nothing anyways. I just hope they find nothing that I have left or tried to cover up, because it is easy fooling the townspeople or a few soldiers, but I didn't know how well my skills were compared against two Rangers. They were too camouflaged to see what they were doing but I knew they would be taking measures to capture me so I could only imagine what traps they would set up to catch a sorcerer. Based on the information I gave them, they will be going after the sorcerer before the dragon appears because if they catch the sorcerer, they also catch the dragon. Well that's what I would do if I was in their shoes. I tapped my fingernails on the window sill nervously. This was worse than Becks leaving for the gathering every year. At least Mrs. Padavick had every inch on my day planned out. Here I was going to have to wait until tomorrow, until the sorcerer was going to appear again. Wait a second, I'm the sorcerer and can come out whenever I feel like it. Not to mention it might surprise those Rangers and make them not completely ready. They'll still catch me but they'll have to improvise and that was something that will make it more realistic for my part.

I couldn't exactly follow them close enough to hear what they were saying, but I was able to guess what they were thinking. They had examined the houses that had been burnt by the dragon and I knew that they figured out that either the dragon had randomly chosen those houses or it had specifically burnt the wealthiest houses and hit the spots that would cause the least amount of damage. This case just became that more interesting for them to try and figure out.

I packed Celeg with everything I needed, that is if this actually worked. I couldn't have him with me, but letting him go would be the hardest thing to do. It was like I was losing the last thing I had of Becks and a tear rolled down my cheek because of it. "You know what to do right?" I stroked Celeg's nose and he leaned into my hand. "We'll meet again I promise. The Gathering clearing right?" he neighed and pointed in the direction he usually rode off with Becks this time of the year. That was my final destination if everything went as planned tonight.

I bound my face in black material, wrapping it around my head so everything including my hair is covered. My unusual light grey eyes were the only feature visible under the black shroud and sparkled mischievously under the cowl of my cloak. But no one will be able to see them tonight, not even those Rangers. They were hunting a sorcerer so I was going to give them one.

My cloak kept me well hidden as I sat unmoving on the ground. Not even a Ranger would be able to tell that I was here but I did want to make sure I showed up before they did even if I have to wait for the sun to set. I touched my fingers to the ground to see if I could determine what traps they were going to use but these Rangers are good. Even with my magic ability to see the world and sense the branches and every leaf blown in the wind, nothing stood out like a trap. Well maybe they thought it would be smart to let the best take care of a dragon and a sorcerer. What bothered me was the younger Ranger's reaction to when I said '_I wouldn't be surprised if people started disappearing' _about the dragon. In that case they weren't here to deal with just a dragon; people must have been disappearing like Becks and not just this town. If people were disappearing then I might have some knowledge those Rangers don't. This also means that they will be hunting me for a totally different reason.

The sky gradually turned black, the stars veiled by the heavy dark clouds. The only light was the silver lining the moon casted on the clouds and the spark from my flint and steel as I started the fire. I waited until the flames had licked the pyramid of logs before backing off and grabbing my staff. In the shadows I flipped the rim of my hood inside out so that I would be visible but able to vanish it needed in an instant. I began my ritual that I have done countless times before, but my audience tonight will be a little more interactive than others. I hated being blind for this. The only time I could touch the ground would be as I touch the ground to grab my handfuls of 'magic powder'. I had to act natural as if I didn't expect anyone to capture a sorcerer, not to mention a sorcerer with a dragon at his disposal. I wouldn't even know if they were watching but I knew they were watching and waiting for the right moment. My dancing shadows leaped against the rocks and boulders in their creepy dance. I bent down and took two handfuls of my exploding rocks, but I let my fingers trail on the ground for a moment longer. My heart beat loudly and more rapidly as I felt two ominous shapes crouching in the shadows to my right. In one of my quickened heart beats I felt one Ranger stand and I saw a fraction of a second later and arrow whizzed and thudded between my hands. I froze, knowing exactly the deadly accuracy Rangers long bow.

"Don't move if you wish to live." A commanding voice came from the shadows. I obeyed his wishes but turned my head and looked directly at them.

"And who would be foolish enough to attempt to kill my dragon." I asked sadistically at them in the deepest voice I could muster.

"We're not here for the dragon, we're here for you." The other Ranger said. They both sounded similar while threatening so it was kind of hard to tell which one is the older and which one is the younger one. Not that it really mattered at this moment.

"You control the dragon, so if you move again there will be no one to control it making our job much harder."

"Maybe you're not as foolish as I thought." I said in my deep voice as if and I did mean it. The soldiers came only with their swords and never even took notice of the sorcerer once the dragon was in view. Slowly, I relaxed my fingers and let the powder fall to the ground. I would only have a second to pull this off so, I just hope they were smart enough to save their arrows. I could feel them moving closer both with their bows at half draw. "But still..." As quickly as possible I raised my hand and flicked my hood down so that I vanished from their sight. I also rolled to the side just to avoid any arrow that would've shot at the place I was just. I backed up slowly so they couldn't hear my footsteps then I did the very thing that has been trained out of me since I was fifteen. I felt a twig under my foot, the one I had strategically place a few hours earlier. Both Rangers were smart enough to stay away from the glow of the fire. My heart stopped when I put my full weight and a loud crack filled the night. Both bows immediately turned towards the direction the sound came from and were pulled to full draw for a second before they relaxed seeing nothing. But they knew for sure that I was still here just looking for them to move on so I could come out of hiding. I flicked my cloak opened for a second so they would know for sure that I hadn't just disappeared, but vanished again and ran to another spot so I wouldn't be hit by their whizzing arrows. I cracked another twig under my foot as I gradually moved closer to my staff. I needed to get for the last part of my plan, but it was also going to be the most dangerous part. I reached my staff and took a deep breath before picking it up and revealing myself. As a powerful sorcerer the source of my magic would make me invincible, well that's what I hoped they figured out. It all happened in a matter of seconds. I made a tree branch move and knocked one off his feet, throwing off his aim. An arrow shot and knocked the staff out of my hand. The other just grazed my leg and I felt the sharp sting of pain. They were shooting to injure so it could've been a lot worse. I let out a cry of pain as if the arrow had made it into the fleshy part of my leg. I flicked my hood back on a pretended to limp away. My over exaggerated limp caused more noise on the ground. The Rangers knew I was injured and powerless. They also knew exactly where I was. The Ranger that had hit the staff out of my hands stepped in front of me with his arrow pointed straight at my heart even though he couldn't see me.

"We know where you are, and if you don't wish this arrow in your chest I would suggest showing yourself." The other Ranger appeared at his side, his arrow pointed at me as well.

"Even if you could run, you wouldn't be getting very far since you're cornered." The other one said. Of course I realised I'm cornered, how else do you think you were able to catch me this quickly? I pushed back my hood so that I was visible to the two men with their arrows pointing straight at me.

"Get the staff, Will." The older one said in his softer voice. Will nodded and went over to my staff where is left it. I took a step as towards it my then stopped remembering that there are two Rangers and I was told not to move. I just hope that he wouldn't snap it over his knee, now that I think of it I really shouldn't have put both of my bows in there. At least I kept Becks' bow with Celeg. "Put your hands on your head." I slowly put my hands on my head, one of my hands stained with blood from where I pressed on the cut on my leg. The Ranger walked swiftly up to me not lowering the arrow until he was behind me. He took my hands and individually placed them in the leather thumb cuffs. "Try any more of that black art and that will be the last thing you ever do." The gruff voice threatened in my ear and then he shoved me forwards. His push caused me to stumble over the rocks on the ground so I crumpled to the ground.

They pulled me up into a kneeling position and removed my cloak to search for weapons. Thanks to Mrs. Padavick they found none. They both stood in front of me but being their prisoner I forced myself not to look up because I wasn't sure if they would remember the unique grey colour of my eyes and just unmask me as the girl in the tavern who gave them their information. I felt a pair of hands at the nape of my neck and I knew what he was doing. "Please don't uncover my shame." I pleaded to him trying my best to sound manly. The hands stopped for a second but it was long enough for me to give them a plausible excuse. "You can't expect to play with fire without getting burned."

"Here's the deal then, cooperate and we will respect your wish." The younger Ranger, Will, said pleasantly with a dangerous tone behind it. I nodded understandingly.

"Where's the dragon?" The gruff Ranger asked. And I snorted quietly. A Saxe knife appeared under my chin making me look up.

"There isn't one." I answered bemused. The knife pressed a little harder against my throat, silently telling me that I had seconds to have a better explanation. "There never was a dragon; it was all just an illusion. Very convincing shadow puppets if you must know." I laughed to myself, almost slipping into my normal voice. "Ask anyone if they actually saw the dragon and not just the shadow or the fire being blown at them."

"Were your magic tricks just an illusion as well?" Will asked.

"Magicians never reveal all of their secrets." I replied coyly. I could tell that they were frustrated with my answers. But I knew that they were sceptical about whether or not I actually had magic.

"Then what was the purpose for all of this then. If you wanted an attention I would suggest a paying audience and not the simple townsfolk of this town."

"How else was I supposed to get a Ranger's attention?" I smiled at them but all they would be able to see would be the mischievous twinkle in my eyes.

**Authors' Note: She got caught by the rangers! What will happen next? Any guesses? Well that's all you'll be able to do until we post the next chapter. When will Gilan come back into the story, what is happening to Becks... now that we mention it what would you guys say to a Beckett point of view... maybe not for a full chapter but just enough for us to see what he's going through. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW... please it can help us put up the next chapter. Until next chapter,**

**Love, C & M**

Dash99- Thanks for the review but sorry it isn't Gilan and Halt.

Savannah Silverstone- Thanks for the review, sorry it took so long for us to update.

Firefly- Well we know one Ranger is Will. Thanks so much for the review

Hannah- There will be Gilan eventually so don't worry just depends on how much I type before I get to the part where they meet again, that will determine is he will make an appearance next chapter or the one after that. Jenny will be mentioned but you'll see how it fits in.

Angel14108- Thanks so much for your review.

Adrianna- I know it was boring but I had to put it in, better now than later. Thanks so much for the review ;)


	7. Name and Faces

**Authors' Notes: Sorry that this chapter took a while to be posted. If I could I would write nonstop but sadly I have school and another story that people would kill me if I don't update but it will continue I can promise you that. We won't keep you any longer so here it is the next chapter that you all have patiently been waiting for. Review please it does make the chapters come faster.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own RA**

Chapter 7

Name and Faces

"What kind of game are you playing?" The older Ranger said dangerously as he grabbed my collar and lifted me to his face.

"I would never play this game unless someone's life was at stake." I said calmly. The shadowed face under the hood was hard and calculating, features showing the years he has spent as a Ranger as well as his grizzled greying beard. The older Ranger shoved me back to my knees and I winced at the shot of pain from my injured leg flare up. At least he was content with my answer or else he wouldn't have let me go.

"If you were so keen on getting a Ranger's attention, why go to all this trouble?" Will asked and the other Ranger nodded.

"Because I was told to get the Rangers' help."

"Who told you that?"

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"You're really good at twisting the words in our mouths but we still want to know why you need a Ranger?" the older Ranger asked, the sly wolf inside him showing through.

"It's for the same reason that you will have to bring me with you." I smiled knowing that it was the one phrase that I needed them to hear.

After what seemed like hours of them whispering, they led me to their already set up camp and tied me to a tree. I was in for an uncomfortable night, but I had endured worse. Well, I have endured sleeping sitting against a tree with my hands tied behind my back because of Becks. All I had to worry about was my hands falling asleep, until morning that is. One of the cloaked figures by the fire stood up, looked my way and walked a few paces away to take watch. At least I won't be woken in a few hours to switch watches. I rolled up the best I could, being tied up made it a little harder. Also I couldn't cover up completely in my cloak because my fate was being decided and disappearing within it won't help my case. As I said, this was going to be a long, uncomfortable night.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and leapt to my feet. Well I would've if a Ranger wasn't retraining me. He undid the thumb cuffs and let me sit up. I massaged my hands and shook them trying to get the feeling and blood back into my fingers. Will's young face didn't have the same smile that he had when I was the girl in the bar. He waited a few minutes and then redid my bounds, this time in front. He also tossed me a ripped piece of Ranger bread and a cup of water. "Thank you." I said still in my attempted male voice to Will, but he said nothing and simply tied the rope attached to the thumb cuffs around the tree once more.

The older Ranger eyed me suspiciously as he stared at me from the other side of camp. Worse was the sweet aroma of the coffee they were drinking as they decided my fate. I sipped my water again, but it did nothing but make my stomach growl. Once I revealed myself as a Ranger the first thing I was going to do is ask them for some much deserved coffee, they did, after all, shoot me in the leg with an arrow. Well more like grazed me, but it still hurts a bit. I poured the rest of my water on the scabbing wound just to make sure to wash away any potential infection.

"Can you walk?" I looked up and both Rangers were standing above me.

"I'll live." I replied; he wouldn't have given me any other choice.

"Good, on your feet then. We're leaving." The old Ranger said gruffly and turned back to finish packing his horse. A smile crept on my face because I knew what that meant; they were taking me with them. Will untied the rope from the tree, as I stiffly rose to my feet. I shook out my legs trying to get some feeling back into them.

My rope lead that led me by the thumbs was attached to the older Ranger's horse. Will held my staff well out of reach, but I was just glad that he didn't snap it in two because remaking a bow is a lengthy process. They pulled me for what seemed like miles, the cut in my leg throbbing, but I ignored it. The older Ranger, who looked back every so often, grunted that I wasn't complaining or slowing them down too much, and then turned back to the scenery ahead of him. I couldn't ask them where they were going because I knew that they would never tell a prisoner their grand scheme until the very last second. I have never been there before myself, but based on the maps I memorized, we were heading in the direction of the Gathering clearing. They probably were going to head there to check in after stopping by my village. There was nothing to do but hope that that is where they are taking me to, the Annual Ranger gathering.

"What are you smiling about?" The grim Ranger asked. I didn't even realise that they had come to a stop. I looked up at the shadowed-bearded face that was now right beside me.

"Lovely day for a stroll wouldn't you say?" I said pleasantly. He didn't like my answer because he pulled on my lead rope and I fell forwards, catching myself with my tied hands.

"We'll stop here for a small break." He said to his fellow Ranger. "I want to catch up for lost time before night fall." He said hard-heartedly to me.

If it wasn't for Becks drilling me constantly for years, I wouldn't have the endurance to carry me through that night or the next day. They made me jog for hours with only small walking breaks to make up lost time. The older Ranger didn't like how I didn't complain about how fast we were going or that I might have become tired. Watching him squirm was definitely more fun. No Ranger has ever had another Ranger as a prisoner before, well not that I know of. It bothered him because he didn't have as much authority or superiority over me than he would normally had and he was just trying to figure out a way to gain it back.

My foot found a gopher hole in the ground and I fell flat on my face. They only stopped once the rope I was connected to started dragging me along the tall grass covered ground. I groaned and heaved myself back onto my feet, dusting the dirt off of my clothes. It a good thing I made sure that this sorcerer robe Mrs. Padavick made me was shorter than a regular dress or else the grim Ranger would've had a lot of fun mocking me because of how many times I would've tripped on it.

"Good we were about to stop anyways." This time it was Will who said it. He road towards me and smoothly dismounted. "It'll be slow going but this is necessary." He said as he wrapped a blindfold across my eyes. The light wasn't completely cut out but my vision was reduced to a tiny sliver that gave me a small glimpse of the ground. I didn't know if he did it on purpose but it wasn't enough to know exactly where we are going. But at least I wouldn't be tripping the whole way.

"Why all the secrecy?" I asked to where I sensed the Rangers sitting on their horses.

"You have your secrets, we have ours. A price for coming with us you could say." By the sound of the older Ranger's voice I could picture a sly smile forming on his face. All I had was a rope to guide me, a tiny slit to look for my footing and knowledge that there was only one place they wouldn't want me to find again. They were taking me to the gathering clearing.

I couldn't tell how long I had been walking, but I knew it was a long time based on how many bruises that had formed on my knees and now I could no longer see because the sun had sunk behind the horizon. I carefully placed each foot making sure that I didn't trip again because that would waste even more of their time. Patience in a Ranger isn't infinite, and this slow going must be getting them ready just to drag me by the thumbs behind them. I concentrated hard seeing if I could sense the ground through my shoes, but I needed direct contact with the earth for me to walk faster blind like this. Maybe if I wasn't wearing these thick fur boots that hid my arrows and made my feet sweat I would at least to sense where the holes in the ground are. What the point of having magic if you don't have the ability that you really need?

Maybe I should've considered my fashion choice before putting it all together. I was boiling on the inside, either from the heat of the night or from walking all day. Worst of all was the corset. I couldn't breathe fully so this physical exercise was difficult. At least it made me look as if I wasn't trained to this level of fitness. I closed my eyes and walked for a while with them shut to rest up a bit, I wasn't using them any ways. They wouldn't make me walk too far with this blindfold on, so we should be getting close, well at least I hope so. My knees would protest tomorrow, but I gave up trying to be cautious, I was going to fall anyways sothere is no reason I should slow us down any further.

"Do you think he's going to try again this year?" Will asked. My sense of hearing had heightened since my vision was cut, so I could listen to their quiet conversations without straining too hard.

"Because we had to lug this thing around, I bet he already gave up." the other Ranger responded. I was the reason they were late but who were they talking about? And what was this person going to try again? "Here's good." the quiet steps of the horses stopped and I felt my lead rope go slack. A Ranger, I couldn't tell which one, grabbed my arm and steered me. His strong arm made sure that I didn't fall even though my feet caught on some roots several times. My hands were given a minute of freedom from the thumb cuffs to let the blood return to normal, then they were bound behind my back. He pushed me, so I was against a tree and finished off with tying me to it.

"If you want your request to come with us to be heard, then wait patiently until we get back." Will said and I could hear the underlying threat in his pleasant voice. Then I listened as they rode further into the wood. I sat down on the ground, moved the layer of my clothes out of the way and touched the ground with my fingers. A few hundred meters into the woods there was a clearing, a blazing bonfire in the middle of it with small tents set up around camp. Most of the Rangers sat by the fire as they relaxed with their coffees in hand. I could already imagine the aroma.

Alright, I think I've waited long enough. I know that I won't be able to get out of these thumb cuffs without breaking or dislocating my thumbs but if I could somehow cut the leather straps that held them together I should be free. The older Ranger won't like it and will probably make me make a new set, but it was worth it. I tried to get one of my knives out, but Mrs. Padavick did too well of a job because there was no way I could get them out through the fabric and pulling them out from the top with my hands like this was impossible. Wait! I came to a squat and fumbled through the layers of my robe and cloak eventually finding my fur boots. Working painstakingly slow I unwound the leather strap that held them up and unfolded the fur at the top to reveal the feathered ends of my arrows sticking up. These had to be the worst part of my disguise. I had twelve on each foot but I had to make sure they didn't impede my knees from bending or from stabbing into my ankles when I walked. Carefully I pulled out one arrow, making sure that I didn't move the others or the fabric that protected the tips from digging into my flesh. I stood up slowly, so and I pulled it out the rest of the way. Victory is close.

I fumbled with the arrow as I sat back down on the ground, eventually finding the razor sharp steel tip. I concentrated as I pressed my fingers to the earth once more so I could clearly picture the thumb cuffs in my head and see where I should start cutting. But I wasn't alone. A few meters off I felt a presence, I focus and I found a Ranger sitting patiently in the trees watching me like a statue. My guess is that he is an apprentice told to watch me and make sure I don't escape, all while practicing unseen movement. This might impede my plans.

"Obviously they didn't tell you exactly who you were guarding." I said in my masculine voice. I looked in their direction and he made the mistake of moving. I figured talking to him would make it easier for him to miss the fact I was trying to cut through my bounds. "Don't worry; there isn't anything you could've done to prevent me from finding out where you're hidden." I really hate this man voice. I felt one of the ties loosen as the small blade sliced through it, just one more and my hands would be free. The trick was going against my training and moving around like I had nothing to worry, like trying to get into a comfortable position breathing loudly, all while trying not to make the Ranger notice my hands working furiously behind me. "Personally I would've chosen the bush a few meters to your right for better coverage, because you'd be able to see me through the branches instead of peering around your tree." This time he remained still because that's what his training taught him but he now knew that I wasn't just bluffing of knowing where he was. In retrospect, I probably was lowering his confidence in unseen movement but then again he had never been asked to watch a sorcerer before. The last leather strap one the thumb cuffs snapped and my hands were free. "But like I said before they didn't tell you who you were keeping an eye on." I said right before pulling my hood over my face and disappearing completely.

I put my arrow back in its hiding place and laced up my boot. The Ranger that was sent to watch me came out of his compromised hiding spot and came to check, but he found the spot to be empty. I remained completely still inside my cloak, and just to the side because this Ranger would make the next part of my plan that much better. He did his best to track my steps, but I left none for him to find, even if there was any more light to see any. The young Ranger raced back through the woods and I followed him, keeping back just in case my foot stepped on a branch or anything.

This Ranger was pretty good and was trained well because I lost him way before we even were close to the clearing. Luckily, I had my own way of finding it and only checked once to make sure that I was heading in the right direction. I made a wide arch around the camp, looking for the best entrance. No one could see me, but it was still one Ranger, well not quite a Ranger, versus the entire Ranger Corps so I didn't want to take any chances. It was hard to eavesdrop on Rangers because they all liked to speak in hushed tones, but my Ranger senses told me that there was a change in the atmosphere and it could only mean one thing. They had found out that I, well the sorcerer, had escaped. I made sure not to go anywhere near the horses, because they alone could smell where I would be and not to mention if Celeg was among them would be happy to see me. The only sound that I could hear was the strumming of some kind of instrument, but it wasn't the center of attention and now I could see why. I hid just inside the inner layer of trees so I could hear and see everything. It broke my heart to see all the men sitting there in their green and grey cloaks, their faces weathered from a few winters. But they all reminded me of Becks, and how he wasn't here. It could've been the two of us sitting in there this year, but now I would've passed even the slightest chance of going up just to have him back.

"I knew he wasn't to be trusted!" I had heard that voice before, and it was relatively louder than the other voices. Apparently my escape had just reached the older Ranger's ears. This could get interesting, especially of what I was going to do next. I would just have to wait for the most opportune time.

"Who knows where he could be now?" One said as they all leaned into the conversation happening near the bonfire.

"Why would you even consider bringing him? Now he's a threat to all of us!"

"What I don't get is why he would risk his life to get help then just throw away our trust like that." It was Will this time, I was sure of it.

"I can't believe that I live to see the day to see the great Halt and Will Treaty get played." No way! The older Ranger is Halt! That means that I was Halt's prisoner, and that it was Halt that I was bugging about my lack of normal behavior and I fooled the best Ranger of all time!

"What now, we all go on a hunt for a sorcerer?" One said after a minute of silence. It was now or never.

Discreetly, I walked towards the group of Rangers and stood where everyone could see me. I took one last breath before saying in my own, very female voice: "I do have a name you know." Every Ranger gasped and looked in my direction. I pulled off my hood and the Rangers closest to me staggered back a step as if they had never seen anyone just appear out of nowhere. I slowly peeled back the black mask that was wound around my head. I could see that every Ranger had their hands at their hip ready to pull out their knives and throw them straight at me. Just no more sudden movements, I told myself. They were all curious to see what was truly under the multiple layers of my mask. Finally, I pulled the rest of it off and I turned towards Will and Halt with a mischievous smile. "And it's Silas Reinhart."

I raised my hands in surrender making sure that they knew I wasn't going to put up a fight. But no one came; they all stood gawking at me like they have never seen a woman before. Well technically they haven't seen one here before, but I was still waiting for someone to come and tie my hands behind my back again. Then the whispers started and they were all saying the same one word: "Reinhart." I purposely used my surname because it was the one that I shared with Becks. They looked around as if seeing if Becks was standing among them, but I was the only one who knew that he was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Beckett?" Was also echoed through the camp.

"The reason he's not here, is why I stand before you." I said above the crowd. More murmurs filled the night.

"I think you've made enough of a scene for tonight." One voice said and surprisingly everyone quieted down. "We will discuss matters more privately, Ranger Beckett's granddaughter." There was only one Ranger that could possibly know who I am, and that would be Crowley, the Corps Commandant. Everyone gawked in disbelief from Crowley to me; I rolled my eyes and followed the smiling Ranger into the large tent.

"You were a girl this whole time?" Apparently Will and Halt don't know what the word private means because they followed us into the tent. Not that I cared, because I kind of wanted to see how they would react once they knew the whole story. Halt had taken off his hood and I finally saw his face in full light. He was surprisingly shorter without his hood on, only coming up to my eyebrows. His face was chiselled with sharp angles and his dark hair and beard peppered with grey. But it was his dark unwavering eyes that showed his spirit steady and strong, ready for anything thrown at him. Well everything except a girl dressed as a sorcerer, but I would never say that aloud.

"Still am, last time I checked." I said with a smile.

"You were the girl in the tavern." It was Halt this time, who spoke but not in the threatening way he used to when he thought I was the sorcerer. This time it was soft and calculating.

"I had to make sure you were steered in the right direction." I replied coyly.

"Are you really a sorcerer? I mean can you actually do magic? How did you make the dragon?" Will fired questions rapidly, never giving me the chance to fully hear them.

"Could you chose one question please Will?" Halt sounded a little annoyed as he raised an eyebrow at the youngest male in the tent.

"I think she will be able to answer all of those questions with my next one." Crowley finally stepped in. "Where is your grandfather?" This was the question that I had been waiting over a month for someone to ask.

"He was kidnapped." I said quietly, the truth still hurting. "A group of performers came to my village and a week later they came back secretly and took him away. Then I devised the whole sorcerer and dragon bit just to get your attention because he told me to get a Ranger's help right before he was taken."

"Why would they want a retired Ranger?" Will asked seriously. His charming playful tone disappeared completely.

"They weren't." They all looked at me like I was crazy. "They were looking for magic, they were looking for me."

"Then why did they take Beckett?" Crowley asked.

"They can only sense magic around them, and I guess since appearing out from under a Ranger cloak looked kind of magical, so they thought it must be him. He also ordered me to stay away, if not they would also have me too and there would be no way that I could warn you that they plan to take over the kingdom."

"What do you mean they can sense magic?" Halt asked his brow furrowed.

"The two head guys have a little magic: one I guessed had the ability to basically persuade people into doing what he wanted, but if that didn't work, the other was able to sense that there was magic in the area and he was able to control Becks' body which is why they were able to take him away." I explained, hoping this all didn't sound too unreal.

"So you have magic, the magic they were looking for." Crowley asked and I think they might be catching on.

"Yes" I said shyly, hoping they wouldn't burn me at the stake for it. "I inherited some abilities from my mother."

"What kind of abilities?" They all leaned in curiously and I now had the feeling that I was been interrogated.

"Having magic doesn't mean that I can go 'poof' I want a glass of water. I can only bend branches and manipulate shadows, stuff like that."

"So that's how you made the dragon." Will concluded and I nodded.

"Well that one I needed a little help." I smiled and laughed to myself because Celeg would never let me ride him again if I told the Rangers how I actually did it.

"You said they were trying to take over the kingdom." Halt asked. "And you presume that they are going to achieve this by persuading King Duncan to hand over his crown?"

"Back in the tavern you let slip that people had been going missing."

"I never said that!"

"You didn't have to; you guys exchanged a glance when I said 'I wouldn't be surprised if people started to go missing.' It took me a while to figure out, but then I realised that a performing group would be able to travel around with a bunch of people without raising too much suspicion. I also heard that they had others they thought might have magic that they have as prisoners. I believe they plan to collect enough power so they can overrule anyone that stands in their way."

"Thank you Silas for risking your life to send us this message."Crowley said softly. But I knew what his hidden message meant.

"You can repay me by letting me go with whomever you send." I smiled. Both Will and Halt stood up in protest.

"No way!"

"Crowley, tell her that you will not allow this!"

"But he's my grandfather! And its might fault that he was kidnapped, so I should get to go. Besides I already told you, you're going to need my help."

"Now that you're done being mysterious, can you please enlighten us to why two fully fledged Rangers will need the help of a little girl?" I understand Halt not trusting me as a sorcerer, but calling me a little girl was like calling me useless and I was anything but.

"You won't be able to get even close because the only way to defeat magic is with magic." I wasn't afraid to stand up for myself, even against a legendary figure like Halt. Crowley had to step in to stop us from going any further. We both were determined in our beliefs, and I could understand where he was coming from. He was a King's Ranger and he would leave immediately in order to stop them from doing this, but bringing me would just slow them down or that's what he was thinking.

"Crowley let me take the test." Both Will and Halt looked confused. "That way I can prove that I won't be a burden to anyone."

"This decision is even harder than the last time. I can't be sure how everyone will react. Are you even ready for it?"

"Not for the full test because there is still one thing I can't do yet."

"Will someone please explain what you guys are talking about?" Crowley and I looked at Will and Halt but ignored the question.

"I told Beckett that it would be better if you were fully trained. And since he's not here I will have to assign someone to watch over you."

"Wait," Will interjected, "are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, please Will, tell the rest of us what is going on." Apparently, not having the all the information was killing him. Serves him right for calling me a little girl.

"You're a Ranger." He told me and I nodded.

"Still mostly an apprentice." I corrected him.

"Everything makes more sense now. How you knew that you would need to be taken as prisoner to come with us, and knew that we would only attack the second night so you didn't bring your dragon, and how you knew that not complaining about your wounded leg as we dragged you behind us for days would just annoy Halt further."

"I saw you squirming too Will." Halt said trying to cover up.

"So Crowley will you let me take the Ranger Apprentice test?" I asked, my entire life's hope hanging a thin thread attached to watch Crowley would say next.

"Well since you will be looking for your grandfather, I guess that it would be a good idea to be insured under the Ranger Corps." And with that I smiled a full smile knowing that even the somber Becks' heart would be leaping for joy right now.

**Authors' Notes: Silas is with the Rangers! What will happen next any guesses? Well you guys will have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Gilan will be in it next chapter we promise, and then he will be in for the remainder of the story so those of you who wanted a Gilan OC story hang on for one more chapter because it will only get better. Any ideas you think might fit with this story, leave it in a review and if we use it we will dedicate the chapter to you. Review please!**

**Love, C & M **

Guest- Make sure you leave your name next time so you know this is for you! She has to be able to mastermind a plan like that if she wants to be a Ranger and outsmart Rangers. Thanks for the review!

Dash99- Sorry it took so long to update, we'll do our best to update sooner. Thanks for the review!

Athena Silverwolf- You guessed right, but I don't think it was that hard to figure out. I might do a small Becks POV at the end of a chapter because that is a really good idea! Thanks for the review... and the idea!

Adrianna-I'm glad you liked it! Your reviews are always my favorite to read because it makes me feel like typing more! Thanks for the review!


	8. A Little More Information Would Be Helpf

**Authors' Notes: Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, but I like to get good marks in school so unfortunately that takes up a lot of my time. I won't keep you any longer so here it is... the next chapter...**

Chapter 8

A Little More Information Would Be Helpful

I took two slow breaths. I couldn't let the crowd behind me distract me or discourage me. The Rangers didn't react well when a sorcerer had snuck unnoticed into camp and to top it off it was a girl. Now they were supposed to believe that this infiltrator is a Ranger, well an apprentice at least. Even the other apprentices stopped their own testing to watch. Don't all Rangers have the same discomfort of being put on display when it isn't necessary? No, Silas, you need to focus. There were seven targets spread from fifty meters to two hundred meters away and in my quiver I was only allowed to have seven grey shafted arrows. I will admit it was fun to watch Crowley, Will and Halt's expression as I started pulling out my weapons. Crowley actually looked impressed that I had hidden them and they weren't discovered even when searched. I was just glad I didn't have to wear the fur coverings on the boots to hide my arrows anymore.

"I knew something looked familiar!" Will called out once I pulled my bows from inside my staff that he retrieved for me. I smiled at him and began restringing the bow, finally making me feel safer knowing that it wasn't just a useless stick.

"And where would you be hiding your knives?" Halt questioned as if he was testing me.

"Those are a little trickier to get to."

They allowed me to get changed out of my costume. Firstly, they went and brought Celeg to me because they didn't want me going out where many Rangers would've liked to interrogate me. Celeg neighed happily when he saw that I was here. It took me a minute to calm the horse down enough to grab fresh clothes out of the saddle bag. Crowley was considerate enough to drape a blanket: to give me some privacy to change. I striped down, tossing my costume to the side. The only part that I was interested in keeping was the specialized corset that Mrs. Padavick had made for me. I would've kept it on, but it didn't move with me and there wasn't the slightest possibility to do any actually fighting in it. Telling Mrs. Padavick that would've made her lock me up in one of the rooms upstairs, just for considering that idea that I would be fighting. It might come in handy one day, plus Crowley wanted to know how I hid my weapons.

"There won't be this much privacy as a Ranger you know." Halt said still not sure that how I could be a Ranger. I finished binding my chest and pulled my shirt over my head followed by my vest and double scabbard belt. I yanked on my comfortable soft soled boots and threw Beck's Ranger cloak over my shoulders. I won't be able to cheat tonight if they were going to accept me.

"Give me a while to get used to other males than my grandfather." I replied stepping out from behind the curtain.

"Well she certainly looks the part." Will said and the other two Rangers looked up from what they were doing. I smiled at him because I had started to sway one of the Rangers to my side.

"That's not the part that she needs to prove." Halt said huffily.

I tried sleeping in the Crowley's tent last night, but my nerves got the best of me. There was no doubt that Crowley wanted to make sure everyone was awake so he would only have to tell everyone once that I was going for the test.

A disapproving Ranger stood behind me, his eyes boring into back uncomfortably. The other apprentice Rangers had just finished when I stood beside them. My tester, I wagered was morally bound to his traditions. Becks had already warned me about some of the Rangers. He told me that no matter how hard I would try they would have difficulties accepting me. He also warned me that my tests, I if was to ever take them, would be twice as hard as the others just because they didn't want me and would try and make me leave. What they didn't know was that I was more than ready for them.

I raised my recurve bow, arrow knocked and at half draw; luckily, I was only going for the bronze oak leaf at this time, so I still had time to master the long bow. My tester didn't hesitate when he saw that I was ready.

"Right!" He barked and I shot the arrow at the target next to the center target. I didn't have time to double check if I hit the target or not, but how the arrow left my fingers I knew it had found its mark. "Center! Far left! Second right! Left! Second left! Far right!" As I had guessed he called the targets faster than the other apprentice's tests. All seven arrows had found their mark in the center of each target. Hiding my smile only worked a little because my tester huffed critically at my success when he saw my face as I turned around. The only looks of approval came from Crowley and the three apprentices beside me. I couldn't see Halt or Will's face because they had hidden them in their cowls like most of the other Rangers did making it impossible to differentiate between them. That was only the first test though and there were three more to pass: Stealth, knife throwing, and tactical thinking.

They all stared at me, and they could all tell that I was squirming under their scrutinizing gazes. I hope this wasn't a patience test because I was about to fail. I looked at Crowley but his facial expression told me nothing of the decision he was supposed to make. I had passed each test with flying colours. As soon as the other apprentices had finished, Crowley called a meeting for all Rangers, who had at least five years under their belt and didn't already have an apprentice. As soon as they were all gathered they fell silent and began the torturous five minutes of shifting their gazes from me to Crowley, then back to me. Any time now Crowley. Keeping a crowd full of impatient Rangers waiting probably could be one of the worst things you could do, even as an apprentice Ranger I knew that.

"Would you please get on with it?" I turned and to my surprise, it was the last ranger I thought would give in.

"We all know she passed the tests." Crowley said and there were a few grunts from the gathered. "But to be an apprentice she needs a teacher. So don't rush me Halt, unless you want to take charge here."

"I'm still trying to get rid of my last apprentice." Halt said as cheerful as any grim-faced Ranger could get, as he pulled the cowl down on the Ranger sitting next to him. A smiling Will showed up from under his cowl and nudged Halt with his shoulder. It was really strange and caught me by surprise seeing the Rangers show affection, even if it was in a brotherly. Well, I of course only knew one Ranger before this and I had become accustomed to his lack or minimal acts of affection. He also had reason for not being affectionate, and it has been a long, bumpy way since the day my father left him.

"Why are you two even here?" Crowley asked forgetting that he was still holding onto my fate, something I wanted.

"You asked us to help you make a decision and a right match, because we've known her the longest." Halt said with a wolfish grin as he leaned back in his chair. Some experts you guys are, knowing me for a few days and only as a sorcerer. Crowley rolled his eyes as he turned to the front.

"Well, try this the old fashioned way. Do we have any volunteers to take Silas Reinhart as a temporary apprentice until Beckett is back?" I didn't get my hopes up from this crowd. They all shifted uncomfortably and looked away or scratched their head when I looked at them. It was hard to tell if it was because I am a girl or they are still suspicious about my magic. Only Halt, Will and Crowley know that it is real, so I guess it is the former and not the latter. 'Please, someone volunteer.' I prayed in my head.

"Wait, where's Gilan?" my head perked up and I immediately turned to the sound of the voice. It was Will and he was searching the crowd but apparently didn't find what he was looking for.

"Last I heard, he was moping over some girl and has been in his tent for the last two days." Halt said idly.

"Gilan, do you object to taking on this apprentice?" Crowley said in loud voice. Then everyone looked around, but there was no reply. "That's settles it." Crowley said with a smile on his face and the other Rangers in the crowd relaxed and departed knowing they wouldn't have to take care of this little girl. But something was bothering me. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something familiar about the name Gilan. A name like that was rare to come by, but because of the amount of suitors Mrs. Padavick picked out for me, it was lucky if I could remember their names halfway through dinner. Still that name didn't seem to fit anywhere.

"Ready to go and meet Gilan?" Will said placing a hand on my shoulder snapping me out of my thoughts. Truthfully, I was actually a little nervous, even more than I had been for the tests. How was this Ranger going to react to the fact that he now has an apprentice and that she happens to be a girl?

"If anything, it will get him finally out of that tent and report to me." Crowley chuckled. Will ushered me forwards, but he couldn't move me.

"Wait a second. Why are you sending me to go and fetch him? Shouldn't you go and break the news gently to him first?"

"We've already tried talking to him and it's more like talking to a stone wall." Will nodded.

"Beside, a fresh face and voice might be beneficial. Even meeting you might make him forget about losing his girlfriend." Crowley, Halt and Will shared a look. I glared at all having an inkling feeling I knew what they were thinking.

"Let me get this straight. You're sending me in because you don't want to deal with an emotionally broken Ranger?"

"Plus we think you might have a gentler touch with these sorts of things."

I glared at them wondering if I could cause them pain for even thinking about that.

"I might remind you, that I was raised by a Ranger, so my gentle touch will be as useless as yours." I was really tempted to threaten them in saying I would turn them into frogs. Luckily, they still could take away this bronze oak leaf I wore proudly around my neck. Of course they might have a hard time prying it from my cold dead fingers, but they would have to find me first.

"This way Silas." Will called and I scurried after him. "Gilan's not as bad as he sounds." He tried to ease my visible worrying. "He's... well you'll be spending quite a bit of time with him so you'll be able to figure that on your own." I rolled my eyes at him and Will laughed pleasantly.

"Thanks Will" I said sarcastically.

He led me to close to the outside of the camp. The tents seem to become more and more spread out the further we ventured on. Until at last we came to three tents all lined up under the protection of the branches of a big oak tree. I stayed a step behind Will as he walked up to the tree furthest from the trunk. He smiled encouragingly at me before opening the flaps of the small tent with one arm. I froze as I saw the profile of the face inside. Quickly, I hit Will's hand down, so that its inhabitant didn't have the time to see who was bothering him. It finally hit me: why the name Gilan was so familiar. He was the only other Ranger I had met all those years ago.

"Believe me, Gilan is the one Ranger who won't care that you are a girl, I can almost guarantee it." Will tried again to be encouraging, but I still had his wrist in my grasp.

"I can't go in there."

"Sure you can." Will tried again but he couldn't fight off my hold.

"No, you don't understand. I've met Gilan before a..."

"Well time for reunion then." Will interrupted and used my stunned state against me and was able to break free from my locked fingers. I stepped behind him, so when he opened the tent flap Gilan would have to come out to see me. "Make something of yourself Gilan. I have someone you have to meet." A groan came from the tent and a mass appeared from the inside. The tall Ranger slowly stood up not looking pleased that Will had interrupted his grieving. "May I introduce to you," Will gestured to me, saw how far away I was and had to pull me by the arm. He then tore off my hood exposing my face. "Silas Reinhart, your new apprentice." Will said with a smile and took a step back. Gilan starred at me like he was seeing a ghost. I smiled at him awkwardly, trying to hide the fact that his handsome face was the only face that made my stomach flutter like this.

"Silas?" he asked, his mind probably remembering the last time he had seen me.

"The one and only." I smiled and gave him a mock curtsey, holding my cloak out like a skirt.

"What are you doing here?" Gilan looked around, probably looking to see if I was in any danger and needed his help again.

"Well, Crowley, Halt and Will were too scared to even try and get you back into the real world so they sent for me." I joked.

"I do believe that I was the one who got him out of the tent while you were to freaking out about being reacquainted with your lost love."

"We were never... I mean, we only..." We both said and stopped at the same time. We then mistakenly turned slowly to Will. A cunning smile spread across his face because he had heard more than enough to make something of it.

"Sure, whatever you say." Said an unconvinced Will as he backed away into the shadows and disappeared into the trees.

"Not to be rude or anything Silas," Gilan scratch the back of his head. "But what are you doing here? I'm mean, this is a top secret Ranger Gathering, and did your grandfather bring you here for some reason?"

"Well it's kind of a long story and I'm thinking Crowley might want to help explain it, so to sum it up in a few words: I'm now your apprentice." He was not expecting this answer because he was frozen, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"What?" He asked as if he didn't hear me the first time.

"Well that's better than I thought it was going to turn out. How about we go and talk to Crowley I'm sure you'll believe him more than me." I grabbed Gilan's arm and towed him behind me. It took me a while to navigate the confused Gilan through the camp; luckily, he was nimble on his feet so he didn't trip on anything. "Crowley." I called at the edge of his tent, not sure if I was actually allowed to invite myself in. Crowley appeared out from behind me making the not-all-there Gilan jump and me almost. For some reason, I had forgotten that Crowley at one point must have been a Ranger, making unseen movements one of his own skills.

"Glad I can still scare some of the Rangers." He smiled and showed us into the tent. Crowley was about to say something, but as soon as we were inside Gilan took opportunity of the momentary silence.

"What do you mean she's my apprentice?" He exclaimed. Even Crowley looked a little stunned at this out-bursting Ranger.

"Well you missed a few days in the real world, and I think they were rather important."

Gilan calmed himself down. It was hard to tell if this was his normal self or if he was still emotionally unstable at the moment, having only met him once for a few hours.

"Can you please explain to me what I've missed then?" Gilan said softly, watching his tone.

"I would suggest we sit down because it is rather a long story. Silas could you tell the first part of the story, he'll need to know everything anyway; might as well get it all over with at once."

I nodded as I sat down. I looked over and Gilan was patiently staring at me with his warm_ eyes waiting for my story. Stop it Silas! Why are these thoughts even coming into your head? And now you're just stalling even more.

"You know that Beckett is my grandfather." Gilan nodded. "Well, even before we met for the first time he was secretly training me to be a Ranger. Actually, it was that year that he went and asked Crowley about it." I regrettably saw Crowley's expression when I mentioned that we had met before. Great now he and Will are going to have something to talk about behind our backs. "Anyways, it was decided that I wasn't going to take the test until I was able to take the full test and prove that I was as capable as any man."

"Then why are you my apprentice?" Gilan furrowed.

"That's not even the half of the story." I smiled astutely. "That's my problem; I haven't mastered all the skills yet." I said rather sheepishly.

"What skill d..."

"You'll find out later" I interrupted. "As I was saying, the reason I am here and why I haven't mastered everything is because Becks has been kidnapped." If Gilan had anything on his mind other, well anything reminding him of his girlfriend, he had completely pushed it to the back of his mind now he was in full Ranger mode. He patiently listened to my story, with no further interruptions. Crowley and I both waited at the end of my tale for all the information to sink in. Really, I was just worried what was going on in his mind, because his face showed nothing when I mentioned I had magic.

"There still is one thing that I don't understand." Gilan pondered aloud. "You said that they sensed magic and that's why he was taken away, but they would've had to see him before and him disappearing for them to think that he has magic."

"Well Luther probably guessed that Becks was some sort of sorcerer when he came to get me, seeing as he just popped up out of nowhere, in his eyes at least."

"Hold on a minute!" It was the first time Crowley had spoken in a while, shouted was more like it. "Who's Luther?"

"He and Maverick are the two men that are the leaders of the traveling circus."

"So now you're on a first name basis with the men trying to take over the kingdom?" Gilan asked.

"I haven't met Maverick or else I probably wouldn't be the one standing here to tell you this, but Luther was rather insistent on trying to get to know me." I shrugged

"What do you mean?" Gilan eyed me charily.

"He tried several times to persuade me into joining me, helping me like a damsel in distress, giving me his sob story of having no one to share his travels with. He also was kind of confused on why I would turn him down; how could any girl pass up a handsome man with lots of adventure to thirst that longing." I stopped remembering that I was talking to men; even in a sarcastic tone they gave me strange looks. Well Gilan's was leaning back towards his heartbroken self, but Crowley's expression kind of scared me. It was as if he just came up with the most devious and brilliant plan, and for some reason he knew that I wasn't going to like it.

"Silas please go find Halt and Will for me please."Crowley composed his face but there was still that mischievous glint in his eyes. The ability to read minds would've been a useful magic power. Unsure if I wanted to turn my back on Crowley, I nodded, pulled my hood over my head and ducked under the canvas flap of the tent.

At least everyone dressed the same here so the un-approving rangers wouldn't be able to spot me as easily. But they are Rangers, there is only so long you can keep something hidden from a Ranger. It took a while to search the faces of fifty Rangers to find the ones I was looking for. Of course I wasn't familiar enough to find them through my magic fingers, not to mention everyone had the same shape to them so I could only sense where the next Ranger was for me to check. Back in the spot I had dragged Gilan out of his tent sat the two Rangers sipping a deliciously fragrant coffee, but my withdrawal from the substance would have to last unfortunately a bit longer.

"And what can we do for the mysterious Silas this fine evening?" Halt asked, his lips hinting at a smile. I took off my hood a little disappointed that they weren't so easily tricked.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I made sure to familiarize myself with your aura so I won't be fooled twice." Halt said, his dark eyes dancing in the fire light.

"In other words, you have more of a feminine walk than the rest of the Corps." Will said his face in a smile. Either he didn't see or he was ignoring the fact that Halt was giving him a look that could put him six feet under.

"Crowley wants to see you." I said pleasantly. I didn't have a comeback worthy enough for them so I decided changing the subject was for the best.

"Took him long enough." Halt said as they stood up, downed their coffees and dusted off their cloaks. They threw their cups by their seats and followed me back to the big tent. I didn't bother putting my hood back on, the other Rangers might as well start to get used to it. Secretly, I was ecstatic that Will and Halt had more or less forgiven me and accepted me. So with Crowley and Gilan that makes five down and forty-five left to go.

Both Crowley and Gilan stopped conversing when we invited ourselves in. I simply followed suit and sat at one of the tables. Much to my demise it was right beside Gilan, and Will happened to chose the seat across from mine. He arched an eyebrow and smiled knowingly at me. I quickly replied back with a glare, one that I knew Mrs. Padavick would have scolded me and how I should act more like a lady. It wasn't fast enough because Will leaned back in his chair victoriously as Crowley and Halt were now curious to why I made that face, meaning that Will could easily tell the older Rangers making this a whole lot more uncomfortable. I was going to have to watch this one.

"Will and Halt you will not be going on the search for Beckett." Crowley said plainly, breaking the stares off of me. Crowley put his hand up before those two had the chance to whine. "Don't worry I have another task for you. Besides for this task I'm thinking we need a knight and with Horace away at the moment you're one member short of your task force."

My brow furrowed. What did he mean we need a knight? Where was he going to get one at short notice?

"I've already told Gilan this, but he and Silas are going after Beckett." I failed at keeping my smile hidden. "You said it yourself earlier, the only way to stop magic is with magic. And with the new information about the leader, Gilan and I came up with the best cover story."

"What new information?" Will asked curiously. His question was sloughed off so he turned to me, I simply mimed locking my lips and throwing away the key, smiling playful at Will.

"What were their movement patterns, so we can get a start on finding them." Gilan asked and we all leaned over the map as Will and Halt traced their tracks. Halt and Will worked quickly and placed markers on the map.

"Lucky for us they are an ever growing group so they can't move that fast. Plus they have to stop to keep up their facade of performers." Halt stated.

"But there pattern is scattered, and all we know is that they hit the smaller towns so it will be impossible for us to guess which ones they have hit and where they are now." Will continued.

"If it hadn't been for Silas and her dragon we would have them by now." Halt murmured loud enough for everyone around the table to hear. I raised an eyebrow at him. I resisted the urge to talk back but I had a better way.

"Well we know where he's going." Everyone looked at me surprised. I grabbed a marker and placed it on Castle Araluen. "Eventually he will make his way over to King Duncan; they're just looking for enough people to start the takeover. If they started in Iberion, they must've sail over in Celtica and are zigzagging their way around," I slowly moved the piece that they had designated for the circus, showing them what I meant as I spoke "and if I'm correct, this will be there course. It's been almost been a month since they were here" I pointed at my Faciem Cliff, my village. "My wager, based on their size and this arch, they would be around here, Forest Land." I smiled at them and placed my hands on my hips proudly. If they weren't emotionless Rangers their mouths would be gaping open like a fish', but their eyes told me what I wanted to know. I am a Ranger after all, and aren't all Rangers trained in tactical thinking?

"How do you know all this? How do you know they came from Iberion?" Will fired questions at me. I laughed quietly, rolling my eyes.

"This is what happens when I accidently smile at someone."

"Just think what she will be able to do when it's on purpose." Crowley said excitedly. My eye twitched. I just realised what Crowley was going to make me do.

"What do you mean?" Will asked then gave me a quick sly look before turning back to Crowley.

"Silas is going to join the circus." Everyone seemed to like the idea, everyone but me.

**Next part is dedicated to Athena Silverwolf... Thanks for the idea!**

Beckett POV

They threw me to the hard, uneven, dusty ground. It would've been alright if they had remembered to untie my hands first. Like every other day, they didn't care nor listen so I had to pick myself off the ground. The others in this musty tent coward near the back when they flung me in hoping they wouldn't be next. It was easy enough to intimidate these people into our captor's wishes, but they liked to keep them in here just as a precaution.

For their group of so called power beings they really weren't that special. I know one could float an inch off the ground, and another said she can talk to ghosts. Well, I raised Silas so I guess I was expecting the same calibre. I am still waiting for a hint of how they think they're going to take over the kingdom. It won't be with this lot trembling in here.

Of course they are wasting all of their efforts on me. Every time we stop for longer than a few hours it's the same routine. They pull me away from my fellow prisoners; retie my hands because they haven't figured out a way to knot them that I won't be able to escape. Then Maverick and a few of his muscle men try to force me to use my powers. I could tell he was getting frustrated. It was a good thing he needed these imaginary powers of mine or else his big friend probably wouldn't stop. They didn't believe me anyways, so why even bother at this point. "You're strong but we still have time to break that."Maverick would whisper darkly after he was finished. As long as I kept my mouth shut they would return me to the tent every evening.

This accumulation of power might take longer than you think Maverick. If you're trying to get magic out of people like me then it will give my Silas time to find the other Rangers and return with a plan. But Silas is smart enough to figure out a way to find the Rangers. They'll need her if they want to find me and stop them. All I can do now is to wait. Well that and maybe one more thing.

**Authors' Notes: Oooo what does Crowley have in mind? Any guesses? And finally Gilan is back in the story and yes he will be in it for the rest, at least in the background or something but we're not getting rid of him. Hopefully I have portrayed all John Flanagan's characters and did them justice but I can't really compete with the author. Thanks to Athena Silverwolf for the idea of having Becks POV, I think it was a great way to finish the chapter what did you think? If you have any questions leave them in a review and they will be answered to the best of our ability. Also if anything is unclear please tell us so we can change it. We love idea and you might even have a part dedicated to you. What we're trying to say is... REVIEW PLEASE **

**Love, C & M**

Firefly 1939- Thanks so much for the review, it really means a lot to us. Hope you enjoyed this chapter =]

Mrastleyghost- Hopefully I did better this time about trying to describe more instead of using "her Ranger skills". I'm still working on describing and I think I'm slowly getting better. Thanks for the constructive criticism and for the review!

Dash99- Thanks for the review! Did you come close to guess that this would happen?

Adrianna- Well hopefully you didn't die because you wouldn't be able to read this or the next chapters. I'm glad you liked it. That was really my favorite part too. Thanks for the review.


	9. Damsel, Dresses and Distress

**Authors' Note: I'm so sorry guys! I've been really busy with exams, work and final exams. I really enjoyed typing this chapter because we finally get to see more of Gilan. But that is all I'm going to tell you so you'll have to read to find out what happens next. Review and tell us what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RA**

Chapter 9

Damsel, Dresses and Distress

"Hold on, so you're telling me you want me to do exactly what Beckett sacrificed himself for?" I stared at them all incredulously. Apparently they were on the same page and like this idea.

"In a way." Crowley smiled innocently and the others matched as if they knew something I didn't.

"Please explain to me how you think this is a good plan? Because putting me in the hands of the enemy is probably the worst thing I could think of."

"Well being an oblivious damsel in distress might help cover up being a double agent."

"A what?"

"You know a damsel in distress, a distressed damsel. Halt and Will tell me that you were very convincing the first time you met."

"I will be in distress if I have to wear a dress."

"That reminds me, I have something for you. Don't let me forget before you leave."

I groaned, and proceeded to slump my forehead against the table. I was now on my way to be a Ranger and for some reason they found a way forced me into a dress. Mrs. Padavick could die peacefully.

"Well," Will began, "Gilan would've been happy to take your spot but we decided that you would look better in a dress. Plus we needed him to be your knight in shining armour." I glared at Will and he smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"You're all speaking in riddles; please just tell me plainly what the plan is."

"You'll have time to finalize the plan later, but essentially you will join their group as a girl who ran away from home because she doesn't want to go through with her arranged marriage. They will accept you with open arms because of your magic." Crowley said proudly.

"Well we're counting on Luther's feelings about you to get into their close circle and figure out their plans." Gilan continued

"We don't even know if he has feelings for me anymore, I knew him for all of twenty minutes then blew him off."

"Well speaking just as an innocent observer." Will started, and Halt rolled his eyes. "But I do believe you have a lasting effect on people. Take Gilan for example, it's been over five years and he still remembers how you used to... Ow!" I kicked him under the table and glared at him from across the table. He smiled and arched an eyebrow at me. Sadly, I wasn't fast enough to stop him because I saw exchanged looks come from Crowley and Halt and they curiously looked from Gilan to me. Sorry Will but you are far from innocent. Gilan coughed and scratched his head; Will you will have to prepare himself because payback will be coming.

"Ok, so let's pretend that silver-tongue Luther hasn't met another girl and still remembers me, what do you expect me to do?"

"Figure out any weak links, find out when and why they are trying to take over the Kingdom." Crowley said. Why I didn't see that before I don't know. Maybe I was still wondering why they were putting an apprentice Ranger with hardly any experience in the real world on this mission. I didn't say that out loud because I didn't want to take it away from me. "You two will leave after dawn tomorrow." Gilan and I both nodded. Gilan pushed his chair back and headed out of the tent. I figured that was my cue to follow him and did the same "Oh, and Silas before I forget." Crowley said right before I had the chance to slip under the flap of the tent. He picked up a bundle from below the table. These might come in handy." I think it's time you had your own cloak." I tried to hide my excitement but a smile managed to jump through. I walked around the table and Crowley the items of clothing in my arms, and I could plainly see two Ranger Cloaks on top.

Gilan waited patiently outside for me. "I guess your stuck with me now." He flashed a grin and I was lucky the only light was coming from the bonfire ringed by Rangers because I was caught off guard and I felt my cheeks heat up. I nodded and followed him, still unsure of what just happened. My stomach fluttered strangely and I actually needed to recompose myself. "Have you set up camp anywhere yet?" Gilan asked with a sideways glance.

"No, Crowley wanted to keep an eye on me last night. That or he wanted to make sure I wasn't compromised before my test."

"Do you have your gear?" Gilan questioned awkwardly. Everyone else would be asking those questions as well. He of course had the disadvantage and didn't even see my crafty hiding places for my weapons.

"Yes." I laughed. "I sent Celeg over the day before I got intentionally captured." I steered him towards the meadow where a bunch of horses were sleeping in a clump. It didn't take long for Celeg to wake up and realise that I was here to see him. I rubbed his neck roughly and he shook his mane happily.

"Isn't that Beckett's horse?" I was surprised that he could tell in the dark. Well he also has known the Rangers and their horses longer than I have so I guess that might also be in his favor. I began unloading the packs from the saddle that I needed.

"I wasn't technically a Ranger so I had to practice with what Beck's had." I threw the bags over my free shoulder and sneaked an apple out of my pocket for him to munch on.

"Well we'll heading for Old Bob's tomorrow so you won't have to borrow anymore." There was only one person Beck's referred to as Old Bob and I knew exactly what that meant.

"I'm getting my own horse?" I said a little too excitedly. This was going to wreck my non-feminine reputation. Gilan throated a laugh. "Hey I'm still technically an apprentice so I still have plenty of time to get excited over stuff." I hit his arm playfully.

"You're not the only one who is allowed to get excited," Gilan said as he mocked rubbing his arm where I had hit him. "I thought it would be decades before I got my first apprentice, even just being a replacement for a little while." Gilan checked his shoulder into me and I stumbled around trying not to trip over any roots in the process. So that was how it was going to be. I'm not sure how Becks is going to react when he finds out Gilan was volunteered to take over for him. But then again, Gilan hasn't started teaching me so I can't be sure what he is going to be like then. Becks has two sides to him, even though he mainly kept his Ranger face on more often than his grandfather side, maybe Gilan is the same way.

We left early the next morning. I had spent an interesting rest of the evening observing the three friends prod fun at each other and boast whose mission was more exciting. Halt and Will rose at the same time we did and headed east on their way to Toscana. They bid us farewell and good luck on finding Becks. I didn't say anything, but I'm not sure how fun being a neutral party in a treaty signing would be. Will on the other hand couldn't be told otherwise and I had a guess that it was because they had to pick up a girl named Alyss before they left.

I mounted Celeg with all my gear in their proper positions. Gilan and his horse rode up beside me. His horse was rather tall for a Ranger horse, but considering Gilan was taller than most Rangers it made sense. We only started to weave through the trees when my curiosity rose to the surface. There was something that I was missing or didn't quite understand. I didn't want to ask it last night because I had a feeling Will would find something about it to tease me with. "Gilan? How exactly do you plan to pull off a knight?" Sure he had the build for it because of the extensive Ranger training but I still couldn't imagine it. A wide smile spread across his face.

"I guess we will be spending some time with each other, might as well tell you some of my story. My father is Sir David, the supreme commander of King Duncan's army." Gilan Said proudly.

"Wouldn't you have automatically become a knight then?" I asked, interrupting. Gilan raise an eyebrow at me and I bit my lip to prevent myself from interrupting again.

"I'll get to that," he laughed, "I grew up in a Battleschool, and because my father was a knight, I started basics when I was nine and my training with MacNeil at eleven." I had noticed the sword attached to his saddle but I thought it was merely for this mission.

"Why did you want to be a Ranger: most boys aspire to be knights?" So much for keeping my mouth shut. But Gilan didn't show any sort of disapproval for interrupting again.

"By age twelve I hated it, it was all drills and discipline and parades. Anyways after Hackman Heath my father and Halt became really good friends and he would visit often. He was so mysterious, coming and going where he pleased. Full of adventure and I found that was the most exciting thing ever because people hardly know anything about Rangers."

"Did you ask Halt to be a Ranger?"

"Nope, I followed him one day. Turns out I didn't know as much as I thought I did about unseen movement at that time." He smiled remembering.

"You followed him?"

"Yep and after he threw me in a stream he kept me for a week saying I might have some talent at unseen movement."

"Didn't your father worry about you?" I asked, fully able to picture Halt doing that.

"Actually Halt had told my father that I might follow him and he had already agreed to Halt to take me as his apprentice before I even knew I wanted to be a Ranger. Since I was already close to finishing Battleschool I was able to finish while beginning my training as a Ranger."

"You're lucky."

"I can throw you in a creek or a river if that's what you mean." Gilan teased. Gilan had shared his story; it was only fair that I shared mine. Even though he was the first one to ever hear it.

"I'm good for now, thanks. I've always wanted to be a Ranger. Ever since I can remember Becks has been training me to be a Ranger. Mostly because that was the only thing Becks knew how to do."

"What do you mean? How long have you been training to be a Ranger?"

"I was four when my parents were murdered, and I was given to Becks because he is the only family I have left. After he figured out how to live with a little girl is when he started training me."

"And you never wanted to be anything else?"

"This is all I've ever wanted to be, besides what else are my options? No matter how hard Becks could've tried, I doubt he could've raised me to be a housewife. No one believed that I am a Ranger, even with proof no one volunteered to help me. So they just stuck me with the poor guy who just happened to be in his tent at the time."

"I guess you have a point." He scratched his head. "Well this poor guy is lucky to have been in his tent at that time then." We smiled at each other. Then we realised it was for much longer than it should've been and both turned to the stretched out road ahead of us.

"So where are we going exactly?" I broke the silence. I had heard about one day going to Old Bob's to get my very own horse. I have a feeling Becks didn't tell me where one can find him just so I wouldn't take a trip up there because of a lack of patience.

"Old Bob's is near Castle Redmont, so that is about a three day ride. Then we'll beeline to Forest Land hoping to come up behind him. By that time Crowley will have time to have someone meet up with us to give us the rest of our gear."

"Rest of our gear?" I questioned.

"Well let's just say Crowley has a talent for designing things specifically for Rangers. So I will be getting something to make me look like a knight but a little more specialized, and don't worry there will also be a dress for you." I pulled on my reins and Celeg came to a stop.

"No one said anything about having to wearing a dress." Gilan turned back and realised I had stopped.

"But this one will be Ranger appropriate. Besides this is the easiest way to make sure they believe you are a damsel in distress." Gilan laughed at my horror struck face of the thought of having to wear a dress.

"Fine." I resigned and lightly nudged Celeg with my heels and we caught up to Gilan. "Then we should stop in Faciem Cliff and see Mrs. Padavick."

"Mrs. Padawho?"

"The Lady who forced you to dance with me that one time. It's only a few hours out of our way, besides she has all my dresses. If I'm supposed to pull of someone that pathetic she wouldn't be able to handle only having one dress."

Gilan saw my logic and we diverted from our course by a few degrees. We rode hard to make up for the time we were wasting, only taking the normal walking breaks for the horses and the inside of our legs. It was a lot faster than walking I must say. We ate up the miles and it was late afternoon when we spotted my village under the shadow of the high cliff face. I smiled as I remembered how I had got Halt and Will's attention.

"Think she'll remember me?" Gilan joked. I laughed. Knowing Mrs. Padavick I knew there was a large chance she would remember him and me walking in with him would start having ideas. "Might as well stop there for lunch, as I remembered the food is pretty good."

"Always has been. I have some dresses that I can stand being seen in back in my house."

"Alright, I meet you at the inn."

We split off when we neared the town. Celeg knew the way home by heart and quickly wove through the trees until we came to the familiar clearing. I jumped off Celeg. The house wasn't as welcoming as it used to be. I sighed sadly upon seeing the empty wooden chair on the porch missing how Becks would annoyingly sit and watch me performing scrutinizing tasks. The inside had a layer of dust starting to form on every surface. I could already hear Becks yelling at me for leaving the house in a mess. I promise I'll clean it when I get back. My room was exactly the way I had left it. Upon opening the wardrobe it appeared as if Becks didn't have enough room in his for all of his clothes. That's probably what they assumed when they search the house and or they didn't care about ripping the old man from the other inhabitant that lived here. Of course at the very bottom was a hidden compartment where I hid every reminder of how unladylikeI actually was. I stuffed the green and the blue dress in my bag along with the corset and the only pair of Mrs. Padavick approved shoes I owned.

"Don't worry we're one step closer to finding him." I whispered to Celeg as I remounted.

'_I know.' _He seemed to answer back. Reeling around we headed back through the forest. I kept my hood up as we entered the town. Even Mrs. Padavick didn't know I was actually trained as a Ranger. She simply thought Becks just had no idea how to raise a girl and turn her into a woman. Celeg nodded a greeting to Gilan's horse as he stopped beside him. Grabbing my dress bag as I hopped to the ground I went around to the front of the inn. I only paused a second to brace myself because of Mrs. Padavick before slipping through the door.

The people in here weren't used to seeing one Ranger, let alone two. They quickly turned away as I turned my hooded face towards them. Two Rangers meant trouble even if they didn't know the real reason. In my favorite back corner sat Gilan and I quickly glided over to him. He raised his eyebrows as I sat down across from him.

"What?" It was one of the looks Becks gave me when he thought I did something wrong. I saw the quick glance at Mrs. Padavick who was busy through the kitchen doors. "I can't exactly go and asked her. She doesn't know I am a Ranger and she has worked very hard to knock the idea out of me on more than one occasion." I said in a hushed tone. Stripping off my weapons was even worse than wearing a one of the frilly dresses. I was just granted permission to have them and taking them off made me feel naked. I kept my knives on my hip, needing something just in case. Plus Mrs. Padavick already knew about these.

I tipped the cowl up so it didn't hide my face and I knocked on the kitchen door. "Go to the front counter and my husband will take you order." She yelled from the counter, her back to me as she focused on kneading the dough.

"Actually, I think someone ordered for me already." I said leaning against the door so it remained open. Wiping sweat and flour off her forehead she turned at my voice.

"Well you could've told me it was you, Silas." She walked over to me rubbing her hands in her apron and stopped right before hugging me realising she was covered in flour. She settled for tucking a loose strand of hair back into my braid. "My dear Silas, every time I see you, you look more and more like your grandfather." I looked down at what I was wearing realising she was right and I smiled at her. "It wasn't a compliment dear." I laughed, knowing how hard she tried to turn me into a lady.

"Well you might want to write this down somewhere because this will be the only time I will say this: I need some dresses."

I had been forced to wear every single one of these dresses and knew which ones didn't look absolutely hideous. To be exact mostly the ones that weren't light pink or orange, and had the least amount of ruffles. What surprised me were the new dresses hanging right in front. Three new ones that were comparably simple compared to the others in the wardrobe and in more neutral tones. "I thought you might like these." I turned and found Mrs. Padavick in the doorway a little less covered in flour. "I made them for you. I thought you might consider wearing dresses if they weren't as girly as the others."

"Thank you." I felt a huge smile on my face spread from ear to ear. To Mrs. Padavick that was all she needed. She headed back down stairs to the finish her work in the kitchen.

I shoved the three new dresses in my bag and decided to put some of the others in as well. Not to mention once out of sight of Mrs. Padavick I could accidently rip some of the lace and ruffles and still have a beautiful dress. With a stuffed bag I returned down stairs. Gilan didn't move when I sat next to him, but I was accustomed to it.

"Could you have fit anymore dresses in there?" Gilan asked and he almost sounded serious, but that couldn't hide the sarcasm in his voice completely.

"If I let Mrs. Padavick pack for me, yes." I joked back.

A few minutes later Mrs. Padavick balanced our plates of food in her hands. Expertly, she placed them on the table. Gilan politely tipped his cowl back just a bit to nod thanks. "Now will there be any dess- Silas? What are you doing with this... Have you finally chosen? I'm so excited for the two of you. This is cause for a celebration! Dessert is on the house!" She floated excitedly back to the kitchen. I however dropped my forehead to the table, and repeat it several times.

"Did you understand a word of that or was it just me?" Gilan asked unsure of what just happened.

"She has been trying to marry me off for years now and keeps throwing suitors at me." I explained, rubbing my now sore forehead.

"Oh." Was all Gilan could say.

"That pretty much sums it up in one word." I laughed into my soup.

"Well if we can fool Mrs. Padavick in thinking we're together maybe convincing that I'm your knight in shining armour will be that much easier." For some reason my stomach fluttered again. I also noticed he looked a little more handsome when he smiled as he said it.

After desserts and a forced group hug initiated by Mrs. Padavick, we took off on the road again. The rest of the day was spent riding hard. The mountains disappeared behind us, as did the foothills as we rode with only short breaks between the long hours. I had looked over at Gilan several times and found him keeping a watchful eye on me. Instead of pretending he wasn't looking he smiled and nodded in approval. I kept telling myself that he didn't know how advanced I was in my training thus assessing my level because he had missed my apprentice testing.

The sun started her dissent towards the western horizon. The sky turned from the bright spring blue to purple, and then to pink. Gilan subtly gave the signal to stop. I looked around for the cause for us to stop, bewildered why the horses didn't pick it up first. Then I noticed Gilan already off his horse and grabbing his camping supplies out from his saddle. I said nothing but followed suit anyways. But I did let my facial expression tell him that I was confused and that we had at least one more hour before it would be impractical to carry on.

"We'll set up camp first then have a look at where you're at."

"I was wondering why we stopped seeing as we still have an hour of riding time left."

"Well our time together might be short but I wouldn't be a very good mentor if I didn't teach you anything. Besides you didn't get the pointers other Rangers give apprentices at the Gathering and a fresh set of eyes can be good." He grinned laying his tent out flat getting ready to pitch it up. I was glad we didn't have to sleep out in the open; the worst is definitely the cool night breeze teasing and making it even harder to get comfortable. Not to mention you usually woke up covered in dew this time of the year. I mirrored him and set my tent up on the other side of the tall tree. Might as well take what luxury we can now when we're not worried about anyone following us. The so called character building Becks keeps referring to, well that I can start tomorrow.

"Grab your bow and we will begin." Gilan said after he had come back from collecting some more firewood from the thinned out forest. Doing what I was told I pulled off my bow from my shoulder and flapped open the part of my cloak that protected the feathered ends of the arrows slung to my back. Gilan had been busier than I thought. He directed me to stand with my toes on a line that he just drew with the toe of his boot. There were small targets spread out over hundreds of meters, counting seven in total. "I want you to choose five of the targets. Simply go when you are ready." I could tell he was going to be even more precise than my examiners were. This time I didn't mind as much. I felt comfortable with him, not to mention this time I would receive help if I needed it.

I carefully picked one arrow and knocked it loosely. The five targets were all easy with the recurve bow. I wanted to show him that I was capable with speed and accuracy before showing him my weakness with the full bow. I breathed deeply, looking at all the targets and deciding which order I was going to fire in. In one swift movement I raised the bow aimed and fired. As that one was released from between my fingers I was already reaching back for the next arrow. Five shots were fired in rapid succession. All five shots had also found the heart of their targets. Gilan scanned each one, but these were what a beginner apprentice practiced with. "How long ago did Beckett start teaching you to become a Ranger?"

"I started when I was fifteen, so five years ago." Gilan pondered this for a few moments.

"So you should be done your training or soon at least and be going for the silver leaf." Gilan thought aloud. Then he noticed it. "Where is your longbow?" Gilan asked, eyebrows raised but he already knew the answer.

"That's kind of the only thing that I'm missing. Becks told me that I should be completely trained and master every Ranger weapon and skill before coming out to the Gathering."

"Well we can work on that after we take care of these last two targets." Gilan gestured to the last two targets with his hand. "But let's make it a little more challenging shall we." He smiled cunning smile that he probably borrowed from Halt as he hopped of the fallen tree he was sitting on. In his hand dangled a piece of material. I only knew it was a blindfold when he placed it over my eyes. He smoothed the hair down at the back of my head before tying it into a tight knot. Placing both hands on my shoulders he whispered into my ear. "This time you'll have to rely on memory for the last two targets."

This task seemed impossible. Strangely I smiled at the thought of it. A new set of eyes was a good thing. That meant learning things a different way than the same boring habits Becks had started to use repeatedly. It also meant something new and exciting, a challenge that didn't relate to getting enough strength for the longbow. As long as the world didn't shift in the next few seconds this might be possible. I focused on the two that were still empty. I shifted my bow slightly to the left and pulled out a single arrow out from behind me. Notching and firing were the easier parts, and if I wanted to cheat and use the ground to help me this would be a piece of cake. But I wanted to do this without any magic, to prove that it wasn't the reason I could do this. Aiming blindly at the memory of a target, I patiently took my time drawing to what I thought is the right amount and angled it up slightly. I touched my finger to the corner of my mouth and then released it. Sadly there was no thud.

"A little too high and too much to the left that time." Gilan stated. He kindly enough returned me to facing straight ahead, using his hands to gently guide me by the shoulders. "Last one. It's just like normal shooting; you can't think about the shot you must feel that it's right."

I knocked another arrow, once again picturing where this one was. It was farther to the back than the other but I could see it perfectly in my head. I did what Gilan told me. I didn't focus on trying to see the target; instead I let my body tell me where it is. As fast as if I could see I raised the bow, drew and fired the grey arrow. This time I took off the blindfold. It didn't collide with the target, but it did fly inches over it.

"Not bad. You now have something else to practice. Let's see that long bow of yours."

Attached to my saddle bag was my longbow. To make sure it wouldn't get damaged on the journey I had unstrung it. I restrung it then returned to Gilan where he had a hand outstretch. I placed the bow in his hand and he examined it now using the firelight that he must've just started.

"Let's see you aim for the second on the right." Tossing the bow back in my hands I returned to the line in the dirt. Another arrow was knocked in place as I took a breath in. Again I brought the arrow up and fired it quickly. This one however got three quarters of the way there before falling short.

"No matter how hard I try I can't get strong enough to pull it back to full draw. Becks said that was the main reason why girls were never considered as Rangers because they couldn't get strong enough. That or it will take me another few years."

"We'll find some way to resolve that." He strolled up behind me and lifted my left arm by the elbow. "First of all I want you to feel where you need to go so when you get there you know you have it." Gilan said in my ear. His body was pressed against mine and he placed his hand on top of mine to help steady the bow. He passed me one of my arrows and I knocked it. Drawing it back I felt Gilan place his fingers exactly on top as if he connected to me. "The middle one." He said as he pressed his cheek to my cheek. The string went passed my usual spot with Gilan's aid. I felt his muscles turn to stone as we reached full draw and held it there. Finding the middle target I aimed the bow for the correct distance and took only a second longer to feel the strength I would need. Gilan's fingers were controlled by mine so they didn't get in the way when I release. We waited a second until the arrow thudded into the target, right beside the other.

"There, now you know what perfection feels like." He smiled down at me and I grinned knowing the old Ranger saying. At the same time we both realised we were still pressed against each other. Immediately we jumped away and both pretended that it didn't happen. For if it did we would both agree that there was something there.

**Authors' Note: Could there be something there? Will knows it and we know it but when will they figure it out? As all ways you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Any questions please ask and we'll either answer them after the next chapter of in the chapter itself. Thanks to everyone who review... you guys make my world go round and I love each one of them. Catherine and I are gone for two weeks to Brazil and we won't be able to type but I will write the chapter the old fashion way just so I can get this story going because I'm so excited for you guys to find out what will happen next! Review please!**

**Love, C & M**

Only two review this time that's kind of sad! No wonder it took so long for this chapter to be updated.

Guest- Whoever you are thank you for reviewing! It really means the world to us and it inspires us to write more. Oh and he was pinning over Jenny... just so I can say there was something at one point but not anymore just so I've covered all of my bases.

Adrianna- I do believe that is the best and the longest review I have ever received! I hope you'll forgive me for writing such a short personal response... but hey I stayed up till 1AM finishing this because you asked to have the next chapter up before you leave tomorrow so you can read it! Oh the things I do sometimes =] Thank you for always reviewing, it really means a lot to me and inspires me to write more.


	10. Dark Light

**Authors' Note: So sorry guys, we didn't mean for you guys to wait so long for this chapter. We want to thank everyone so much for their lovely reviews. They mean a lot to us and made me feel guilty for not typing faster to give it to you guys. I didn't take my laptop to Brazil so I had to quit typing cold turkey for two weeks and it nearly killed me. That's also why it took longer than normal. We won't keep you any longer so here it is, what we have all been waiting for... more Gilan and Silas!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own RA**

Chapter 10

Dark Light

I almost choked on my morning coffee. But after being deprived of the delicious elixir I wasn't about to waste a single drop. I swallowed hard. "What do you mean?" I asked cautiously. I had never been asked before without a hint of alarm or wariness.

"These magic powers of yours, what can you do with them?" he asked calmly, wide-eyed with curiosity as he leaned back against the tree and drank the last of his mug. "Because if these guys are aiming for war I want to know what advantage we have on our side."

I blinked at him a few times. I had never really explained to anyone about the things I could do. Sure I mentioned them to Crowley, Will and Halt but not in full detail. The only other person besides those four Rangers who knew about my powers was Beckett and he tried to stay as far from them as possible. He was terrified of what I could do and of what might happen if people found out. So I just assumed everyone was just as scared of the idea as he was so I made sure that they never saw. Gilan waited patiently for my answer, scooping another spoonful of honey into his new cup of coffee.

How was it once again Gilan to be the first person to hear this secret side? What was even stranger was how comfortable I was beginning to feel with him. Maybe it was because he was my new Ranger teacher and he could help me out. But something about his warm eyes invited me to say what I had been hiding for a long time.

"Well," I cleared my throat. I didn't even know how to explain. I licked my suddenly dry lips before continuing. "Mind you, I wasn't exactly allowed to practice with Becks so I'm not sure how much they'll be worth in a fight."

"Power, even if it's not magical can have a huge affect over people and people have killed in the name of gaining more. If you have a gift Silas you should learn how to use it to your advantage, and best before the enemy does because they'll do the same thing given the chance." His wise words surpassed his years. He was right. "As I was told, you made a pretty convincing dragon. Rumour was it was able to fight off five fully armed knights. And you expect me to believe that it doesn't have a place in a fight?" He arched an eyebrow and nudged me with his elbow.

"Really it was only three knights." I said modestly.

"I heard another rumor saying that it was seven. The key to a good story is not to keep it from evolving, the wilder the story the more believable it will be. Why don't you tell me how you did the Dragon first, if that's easier for you." I dared a glance over at Celeg and was sure that he was giving me a warning glare reminding me of my promise.

"I can't exactly tell you every detail because someone is a little sensitive about the subject." I jabbed a thumb behind my shoulder pointing at Celeg. Gilan laughed understanding what I meant. "I built a bonfire so that the shadows were easier to manipulate into the shape of a dragon. The breathing fire trick I had learnt from watching a street performer, that or fire arrows, so there wasn't any magic in that."

"Wait hold on. You said you manipulated the shadows? As in magically willed a shadow to do what you want?" I nodded slowly at his mixed look of disbelief and awe. "Can you show me?" He asked like a little kid. There was a little too much light for a good demonstration but I concentrated and eventually I felt the energy of the shadow and grabbed on to it. I pulled the shadow of the tree nest to me and expanded it until it had covered me completely. If possible Gilan's eyes widened even more. "So you're like a master of shadows!"

"That sounds more impressive when you say it."

"What else can you do?" he asked excitedly.

"I can sort of control trees."

"What does sort of mean?"

"Move branches, and roots. When I was younger, and really had no knowledge about my powers, it was as if the wind carried what the trees were saying and they kind of told me what I can do?" I finished in a question to basically tell him, I really had no idea how any of this actually works.

"The trees told you?" Now this was the face I was looking for, the one of absolute disbelief as if I was just making up the whole thing.

"Yeah, it's as crazy as it sounds. Well I don't know for sure f it is the trees, or maybe it was the wind. Personally, I always thought it sounded like someone whispering from behind a tree or something but I could never feel them through the ground."

"Hold on again, what do you mean feel through the ground?" He gave me another questioning look. I laughed at how ridiculous he looked.

"I don't really know how to explain it, but just by touching the ground, I can sense everything around me. It rather sucks to walk barefoot because it gives me a huge headache to constantly feel everything, even blocking my mind gives me headaches, so really it's a no win situation."

"Did you by chance use this on your exam?"

"Of course not!" I was appalled that he even considered it. But seeing how being a female Ranger was unheard of before I showed up; the idea of me cheating wasn't that farfetched. "If I am to be a Ranger, I want it to be because I earned it and I am as capable as any man, not because of some tricks."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, that was not the intent. I have complete confidence that you will be Ranger one day I'm just saying that you could be a great Ranger if you accept that part of you and use it to your advantage" I gave him a shy smile forgiving him for accusing me. "After you pass your tests of course."

We rode at a quick pace all morning only breaking for lunch when the sun was at its peak. Personally, the ride took much longer because of Gilan's constant teasing by asking and I quote 'could I move that tree over there?' By the third time I was beginning to wonder if he was testing my patience. By the sixth time, I think he was seeing if I was holding back some secret magical ability and if he pushed the right button I would explode and unleash a mass fury on him. When he finally called us to a stop, I couldn't be happier. With food in his mouth he would at least be able to shut up and not ask any more ridiculous questions where the answer was always the same. An irritated 'yes'.

"Has Ranger Beckett ever taught you the double knife sword defense?" He said a normal question finally coming out of his mouth. From his tone, I could tell that he was back into Ranger mode. I liked how he could just change from the different sides of his personality like Becks could. Of course Becks only had two: Ranger and my grandfather who was a Ranger. I didn't know Gilan that much but I could tell that he had more sides than Becks did: most people did in that fact. He had a serious Ranger side but he was also able to have fun even at my expense, but there was a different side to him that had me confused. I only saw it for a few seconds and that was when he held my hands and was smiling down at me. That one had me absolutely puzzled, worse is the way it made me feel. It was an experience I had never felt before.

"No, I don't think he has." I answered him, trying to recall five years of training techniques I had learn to date.

"Well by that answer, I'm betting not." He stood up, putting his empty bowl to the side. Then instead of reaching for his knives on his hip he walked over to his horse and drew his sword. He swung it expertly in small circles as if testing to see if it was in fact his sword. He raised his eyebrows as he stood in front of me.

"Oh, we're doing this now?"

"When else were you planning on learning this?" He said in a way that resembles Becks when he was teaching me something new. I sighed and looked at my unfinished stew. It will be cold by the time I get back to it. Placing it to the side I undid the clasp of my cloak like Gilan so it wouldn't hinder my movements while I am still a beginner. I grabbed both of my knives and held one in each hand waiting for instructions.

We moved into the open field. "What would you do if someone was coming headlong for you swinging a sword like a madman?"

"I would shoot him down."

"What if your bow was broken?"

"I would wonder how a Ranger could be so careless about her weapons."

"Silas?" He said, clearly the wrong answer. "What if he was too close for you to use your bow?"

"I just going out on a limb here, but I believe the answer you are actually looking for is the double knife sword defense." I saw him stumble on his words. He probably was waiting for another wrong answer but I was ready for him. It was something I had learnt over the years with Becks, sometimes the answer was obvious and much to Becks annoyance it took me a while to figure that one out.

"Well, yes." He sheathed his sword at his left hip. He then grabbed my wrists. "Deflecting a sword is a good tool, but it can only get you so far not to mention deflecting overhead blows usually will end up clipping your shoulder on the way down. Since we don't wear armour we use this technique." He placed my hands above my head and locked the hilts of my knives together, creating an X with the blades. "Catch the blade of the sword in here and this might just save your life. Ready to try it?"

"Wait, what..." I never got the chance to finish my question. Faster than I could blink he unsheathed his sword and had raised it above my head. It was a good thing I left my knives where they were because all I had time for was to raise them higher to avoid being split in two. It was a smart idea to raise my defense just a little higher because the force behind Gilan's swing made my elbows buckle slightly.

"Now, what would you do from here?" He asked as he smiled wily down at me.

"That depends; do I want you alive or dead?" I tallied, figuring out how useful this defense is.

We spent a good half hour practicing this technique as well as other disarming techniques. Including several tricks for disarming or killing, or whatever is the case. Ways he claims that no other Ranger would know because of his extra knowledge of the sword. He started by going easy on me, but quickly advanced to harder and quicker blows. At the beginning he was assessing my strengths. I had originally thought he was going easy on me because I was a girl, but I now realised that Will was right. Gilan didn't care that I am girl or he was on the verge of getting over it. He was making sure that I was going to be ready, and he was training me to be a Ranger.

After Gilan decided we were done and had to get back on the road, we packed up and mounted our horses. According to the map and my calculation, that Gilan insisted I do, we still had quite a way to go. An easy ride tonight and we should be arriving at Castle Redmont by tomorrow, early afternoon. Then just a short walk to Old Bob's and I'll have my very own horse. I was rather disheartened when Gilan told me we wouldn't be taking Celeg with us. We would leave him in Old Bob's care. But of course I would have to start training with my own horse and we didn't have room for Celeg with us on our mission.

I patted Celeg on the neck sighing. I would tell him later. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gilan smile. When I turned to him he turned away, scratching the back of his head pretending he was focusing on the green scenery in front of us. There was nothing but more trees. Strange, just the other day he had been smiling. What had come over him? It's not like anything has changed.

Several times I saw him glance over, even start to say something but then retreated. I also could've sworn he was having a hushed conversation with his horse. "So are you just going to listen in on their conversation and not give me any clue to what they're saying?" I whispered to Celeg. He gave me a sideways glance. He didn't need to say anything for me to understand what the look meant. I was going to have to sit patiently until Gilan decided to tell me what has been on his mind for the past hour.

I was glad when the light faded. That meant it was easier to ignore Gilan and his glances. My guess was he was just testing my patience: something Rangers are really fond of. At least it meant a break from this saddle without any walking and a steaming cup of coffee in my hands. Loosening the billet strap, I rubbed Celeg down thoroughly, remarking how Gilan did the same. The smile on his face as he stroked his horse out of adoration made my heart skip a beat. I had to turn away because his smile was infectious and I didn't know why. The last time I felt like that was when he was helping me with the long bow.

My arms were still aching the next morning after arm condition last night. All in hopes for the long bow, but I wish sometimes there was an easier way to get there. Like all mentors I've had to date, complaining would do nothing but give me harder drills next time. Two cups of coffee each and we remounted heading West. It only took a few hours before we could see Castle Redmont rising up from the horizon.

"I always loved seeing this coming into view." He said with a remembering look in his eye. "This is Halt's Fief and where I spent five years learning to be a Ranger. Kind of feels like home to me in a way." He smiled brightly at me and urged his horse forwards to a gallop. I wish I had more memories like that, the only home I've ever know is the forest beside Faciem Cliff. I lightly nudged Celeg in the side to get him to catch up with my mentor, not that he needed much telling what I wanted. He was just waiting until I was ready. Maybe with Gilan, I'll make those kinds of memories.

I doubted Old Bob was in town so why Gilan was dismounting his horse I had no idea. Guessing I should follow suit I dismounted and led Celeg over to the post where two other horses were tied up. Good thing I didn't have to tie Celeg up because I would've lost Gilan in this crowd of shoppers. I had never seen anyone move like him before. Even Becks with decades of practice under his belt couldn't make it look like he was appearing in only some locations of the crowd. One thing for sure was he took unseen movement to the next level and he didn't even need a magical cloak. I started to wonder if he was purposely making me try to follow him just as another training exercise.

"Looking for someone?" Gilan said quietly in my ear and I almost jumped.

"How did you do that?" I asked in awe walking into step beside him now.

"Unseen movement happens to be my area of expertise. You can play with shadows all you like but the real trick is finding them when there is none. But I was impressed that you were able to keep up." I could see a wolf-like smile from under his cowl. "Baron Arald, may I have a word?" Not everyone had the ability to hide emotions and reactions like a trained Ranger because the plumping Baron nearly jumped out of his clothes.

"Gilan!" The Baron exclaimed when Gilan took off his hood. "Why can't Rangers have some sort of bell to warn the rest of us that there behind you?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Gilan laughed as he shook the baron's hand. "Halt and Will are going to Toscana so Crowley will be sending Bartell in their absence."

"Don't you normally..."

"Not this time I'm afraid. We have our own mission up North; we have to check on a group of circus performers who seem to be stirring up some trouble."

"Well you sure have trained this one well Gilan I didn't even seen him there." The baron said looking to me and nodding his head in brief greeting. "Circus performers you say, they didn't seem to be much more than that when they stopped here. But of course you would know more than I would about these sorts of things."

"How long ago did they pass through?"

"I would say they packed up and left five days ago." This was good news. It meant my calculations where right. Gilan obviously noted the same thing for he turned and gave me an approving nod.

"Thank you Arald." Gilan greeted the Baron.

"Good luck on your mission and on your training."We turned and left the baron as the streets began to fill even more. Shoppers filled from vender to shop as the midday grew closer. We retrieved our horses and towed them behind us, not wanting to call extra attention by riding above everyone's head.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gilan stiffen and freeze. Without moving my head, my eyes wandered but the threat was nowhere to be found. Quietly I asked "What's wrong?"

"Jenny." Was the only word that came out of his mouth. It took a second but eventually it dawned on me. Will said that the reason he was in his tent was that he was moping over some girl. I was pretty certain that Jenny was the reason. What happened between them I didn't want to know.

"Well I could recognise you from a mile away." I highly doubt that I said to myself as I located where the voice was coming from. A pretty girl with blond hair bounced her way over here, but I could tell she was faking a smile. Whatever had ended their relationship I had an inkling of a feeling that it was probably because of something on her side. Where Gilan had been moping for the lost, Jenny didn't look too pleased to see him. "I'm sorry Gilan but I said it before I..."

"Can't you slow down next time?" I quickly said with a bit of a pleasant laugh pulling off my hood. Jenny had obviously not seen me, or was too focused on Gilan to notice another Ranger standing next to him. I smiled brightly at him as I found his hand and linked fingers with his. I laughed a bit more as I leaned against his shoulder. Then I pretended to just notice the slightly stunned Jenny who stood in front of us in front with her mouth close to gaping like a fish. "Oh I'm sorry Gil, I didn't realise you were in the middle of a conversation. I'm Silas by the way." I reached out my hand, keeping the smile on my face making sure that it reached my eyes.

"Jenny." She shook it shortly after fumbling with her baskets filled with food.

"Pleasure to meet you Jenny, Gilan told me all about you." Jenny didn't like the sound of that. She shot Gilan a glancing dagger and I figured it was time to escape before she used that ladle in her pocket as a weapon. "I'm afraid I must cut your conversation short because we are already late for lunch." I switched and grabbed Gilan's arm and steered us and the horses through the rest of the square. It wasn't until we had crossed the bridge out of the castle that Gilan spoke.

"Where did that come from?" He asked in surprise as we mounted our horses.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how were you able to switch like that? It was if you were two completely different people." By the impressed tone and the smile on his face I figured it was a compliment.

"I don't know really. I just always have been able to do it I guess, I always had to fake it for Mrs. Padavick and every time I went into town. It's usually accompanied by a dress."

"If you can do that for me without even thinking, I don't have any doubts you'll be able to fool Maverick and Luther when we get there." I shied into a smile modestly. That was one of the things I was worried of. I had never really been in the field before; not to mention being thrown into an undercover mission where I'll be mostly by myself. "Thank you by the way." He said rather nervously.

"Any time, really. Besides how many other apprentices or even Rangers for that fact could help you like that?"

Old Bob could be described as dirty. He also had almost a horse look to him, but my guess was because he spent most of his time with horses than with humans. His bright eyes nearly popped out of his head when Gilan introduced me and I took off my hood. Obviously Crowley had told him that Gilan was bringing an apprentice for a horse, but he forgot to mention that I am a girl. His mouth opened and closed several times as he scratched his chin. "Are you sure?" He asked Gilan. Gilan just laughed. I however didn't find it that amusing. Of course I had been waiting for a response like this but nothing could've really prepared me for how infuriated it made me feel.

"She just passed her Ranger apprentice test." Gilan patted Old Bob on the back. I even brought out my bronze oak leaf to solidify Gilan's assurance. Old Bob walked over to me, glance at me from head to toe then did something surprising. He turned to Celeg.

"Where's Beckett?"

"He's been taken and that's why I'm here without him."

"Silas is Beckett's granddaughter." Gilan explained further.

"So that's how ya did it. Makes sense now." His suddenly bright attitude was an unexpected twist. "Come over here and meet your new horse."

We entered the enclosure. There standing patiently, saddled and everything was the most beautiful horse I had ever seen. It's dark chestnut brown colour made it look taller and outline the muscles in his legs more defined. It wasn't as tall as Gilan's horse but it was a few inches taller than Celeg. The most unique part was the white diamond around his right eye, giving it a permanent almost erratic glint in its eye.

"This is Astrum." Old Bob said patting her neck and passing me the reins. "He's all yours now." He gestured for me to mount and I did excitedly. I remember the first time I mounted Celeg feeling like this, because it was the first time Becks allowed me to ride. I froze. I was still standing on one foot ready to sit down in the saddle. I also happen to remember what happened the first time I tried to ride Celeg. Quickly, I dismounted Astrum and faced the two gentlemen.

"What do I have to say to get permission?" I asked the horse breeder. Both he and Gilan looked mildly disappointed that they didn't get to see me thrown off.

"In all my years you are the first apprentice not to have been bucked off. Even some full Rangers forget when they come back for a new horse."

"Don't worry I've been bucked off both times, three times when I was first learning and after he stopped laughing. The second time Becks apparently forgot to tell me that it was a new horse and I would have to ask permission again."

"Dark light."

I carefully walked up to my horse, placing my mouth close to his ear. "Dark light." I repeated the phrase. Astrum shook his mane and I took as a sign. This time I didn't hesitate. I swung a leg over and placed my feet in the stirrups. Giving the silent order he moved forward. It took several laps around the enclosure for us to figure out the rhythm. Eventually he would feel just like an extension to me but I would have to patient and wait for the time I would mold to fit like a puzzle.

Gilan talked to Old Bob about how we had to cut the normal process short and asked if he could watch Celeg until we return, all the while I was getting the feeling for the animal between my knees. I can see why learning with your own horse from the beginning was a good idea. Sure I learnt all the commands with Celeg, but now I was use to Becks' horse. Astrum on the other hand had a totally different feel to him. He was much more agile than Celeg but I assumed that was because he is younger and has a lot more energy.

"We'll get the hang of this." I told Astrum as I jumped off the saddle.

"Usually I would have to tell the new apprentice how to care for their new horse but I guess we can skip that part because Celeg is still healthy and all in one piece." I patted Celeg on the nose and he nuzzled into my hands.

"I'll be back with Becks, don't worry." I changed all of my gear from Celeg's saddle bags and attached them to Astrum's saddle. Celeg obviously didn't like to get left behind for he was struggling with Old Bob as I turned in my saddle for one last wave goodbye. Astrum and Gilan's horse sounded as if they were having a conversation, probably getting to know each other.

"Just in case anything should happen you should be able to ride Blaze." Gilan said as he petted his horse, I mean Blaze's nose. "It's brown eyes."

"Worrying that something might happen to you?" I asked coyly as I mounted Astrum, my very own horse.

"Never hurts to be careful, not to mention plans don't always go according to plan." He mounted Blaze with a smile. "Besides we don't really know what we're about to face."

"Getting thrown into messes with unknown threats is kind of our specialty."

"Ready to go fight some magic?" Gilan asked as he turned Blaze north and raced forwards with me hot on his heels.

**Authors' Note: See we can be nice and not put a cliff-hanger in. Well even if you think this is it isn't even a fraction of the one I left in my other story. Have a favorite part? We would love to know. Also if anything is unclear please ask and we will answer your review or PM. Hopefully I can type the next chapter faster than last time so you don't have to wait as long this time. Review and tell us what you think. **

**Love, C & M**

Daughterofak1ng- Sorry to take so long. Gilan is my favorite too, which is why I'm writing this fanfic. Thanks for the review.

Firefly1939- Well thanks for the two reviews! Brings our numbers up =]. Hopefully this was the kind of action you were looking for. Thank you so much for all your reviews!

StarHunter- hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next one but I can't really make any promises. Thanks so much for the review!

Guest- Thank you so much for your review. Well there relationship has to start somewhere right and due to Silas being inexperienced with relationships I wagered it was the best to start it as awkward for her and with no clue what is going on. Leave your name so you know it's for you next time.

Guest- Well your review will definitely add to the pot. Thanks so much for the review but make sure to leave your name so you know this is for you.

Peachycupcake- we love Gilan too. Thanks so much for the review!

Adrianna- I always love your reviews. It's a good thing you explained it to me after because some of it actually didn't make sense. I'm excited for her dresses and how he will riding in on his steed as her knight in shining armour. Thank you so much for the review, I always smile when I see it's from you.


End file.
